White Stone - 2P Hetalia x Submissive Reader
by RedBaronessTh3
Summary: A shy girl finds herself be kidnapped by mistake and catapulted into the violent and twisted world home of the Second Players, cruel beings apparently similar to the nations that we all know, but united by a single, simple characteristic: madness. Rated Mature for Lemon contents.
1. Intro

**WARNING:** This story contains darkish situations, sexual references (Lime), mild violence and some bad word.  
You have been warned. If you're offended by it, then don't read it.

Otherwise, enjoy the reading!

* * *

**White Stone** **- Intro**

Black.

You were lying on the ground, head ached like if it would crack in half.  
How you'd gotten into this mess you just didn't know. Ironic how at the beginning the day promised well…

To tell the truth, that day was supposed to mark an important step in your career. As ordered by your boss, you had to go as his representative to the World Meeting Conference, attend the entire session, take some notes and write a report for him.  
Even though you weren't actually a country, it was given you the permission to participate, on condition that you didn't shown around the informations you recorded.

Thanks to your job, you already had occasion to meet some of the countries, but you never thought to have the opportunity to attend one of their legendary meetings. Needless to say that you were so excited at the thought.

Unfortunately, all your expectations were shattered when, at barely 20 minutes after the start, on the table of the conference room formed a cloud of flying punches and kicks containing France and England, intent on beating each other after a not-so-friendly argument about the Frenchman's military inability.

In a few moments, chaos was totally unleashed.

China and America tried to separate the two litigants, only to finish themselves dragged into the brawl, Germany was screaming like crazy to stop immediately, Italy, frightened, hid himself under a chair, Russia watched amusedly the scene with his usual childish smile and Japan just shook his head in disappointment, without saying a word.

Glasses of water splintered on the ground and paper sheets were flying everywhere.

In the middle of that mess, you couldn't understand anything more. And as if that was not enough, the few notes you were able to write weren't anything of so important.  
So you decided to go out and get some fresh air, waiting for them to calm down.

You excused yourself and silently walked out of the chaotic meeting room.  
_"And now what I'll tell to the boss?"_ You thought, while walking to the main door…

And it's now that it happened.

Just crossed the threshold, you froze.  
Suddenly, your ears were deafened by a loud bang that exploded into a sharp pain in the nape.  
The last thing you remember was you, lifted in the air and thrown forward by that monstrous hit, and the asphalt, going up and giving you a big and rough kiss. A salty, ferrous taste formed in your mouth.

Your vision turned red, then black…

"..."

"... ..."

Voices…  
There were voices all around you.

You groaned, trying to understand what they were saying but your head started to hurt terribly, preventing you to concentrate. The taste of blood still on your lips.

You moaned in pain again and the voices suddenly stopped.

There were a few seconds of silence, then the sound of footsteps, that you could hear better and better as they slowly approached; from your current position, you could even feel the almost imperceptible vibrations across the floor.

They stopped right next to your right shoulder.

"Seems that finally she has decided to wake up," Said a cheery British accented voice.

With a huge effort, you slowly opened your eyes.

Even if your vision was still blurred and around you it was very dark, you recognized that you were staring at the ceiling of a huge room. At one point, a strange figure that your eyes identified as a blurry mass of bright colors leaned on you.

"Welcome back to the world of living people," He chuckled. "…For now."

Slowly, the color spots began to stabilize, taking the shape of a young man with blonde strawberry hair, bright blue eyes and thick, bushy eyebrows. After a quick look, you noticed with fright that his features corresponded exactly to Arthur Kirkland, the English nation you had met at the meeting. But something was not quite right, starting with that wicked Cheshire grin that was sending chills up and down your spine.  
The colors of his clothes were bright and saturated as his eyes and hair: a pink shirt with long sleeves, a purple sleeveless wool sweater and a curious, electric blue bow tie at the neck.  
A look way too eccentric to belong to the Englishman.

With trembling arms, you got up into a sitting position and massaged your head with both hands.

"W-what happened? Where am I? Who are you?" You asked.

"Oh, how impolite. Where are my manners?" Bowing a little, the colorful stranger gently took your hand and kissed it. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name's Oliver Kirkland. And what's yours, poppet?"

You blushed and shivered a bit at the feeling of his lips on your skin.  
"M-my name's _." You answered shyly.

"Such a pretty name for a pretty lady," He said, showing another toothy grin and kissing your hand once more.

"Cut the crap, Oliver!" another voice suddenly echoed from the darkness, making you jolts "We have not brought her here for drinking a cup of tea together!"

Another figure approached strode and came out of the shadows.

This one was tall, roughly sturdy, with deep red-brown hair and red eyes. He wore a black bomber jacket with a red star on the left side of the chest, blacks leather gloves, dark torn jeans and heavy military boots, atop his head was leaning a pair of dark sunglasses.  
The thing that surprises you more was that his features were identical to the American nation, the one who that morning had welcomed you so warmly. Well, except that instead of his typical smiling and mocking expression, this one expressed the greatest aura of hate and violence that you'd ever seen.

Your eyes fell on his right hand and you screamed when you saw he was holding a bat with nails and broken sharp pieces of glass planted at the end. You realized with horror that on it there were stains of blood, some old and coagulated, others more recent.

"Al, Al, please control yourself. You're scaring her." Oliver said, petting your head.

"And if it is? Soon it will not matter anymore!" Al replied, rolling his scarlet eyes in annoyance. "And anyway, I don't wanna stay here all the damn day waiting while you spit mawkishness!"

"Well, if we were to follow YOUR methods, my dear Al, we would not gain anything except a nice little brain splattered on the carpet." Oliver said with a bitter laugh.

"I think both of you should finish to do all this unnecessary noise and go directly to the point." A third voice, this time with a strong French accent, joined the group, followed by a stinging smell of cigarette smoke.

Your vision was still a bit blurry, but with a bit of effort you succeed in identifying the shape of the third man.  
He was leaned against the wall with crossed arm, the reddish-orange light emitted from his cigarette lightened up his face slightly, allowing you to better recognize his features. Long, disheveled dark blond hair fell on a serious face with purple-magenta eyes and a scraggly beard. He wore a purple, ruffled shirt and black, long jeans that seemed to bring the dirt of a month. He was staring at you with bored eyes, while the smoke from his cigarette drew little dancing snakes in the air.  
It looked really like the evil twin of the French nation.

You were really starting to frighten. Who the hell were these creepy weirdos? Why they resembled to the countries?

_"I must be dreaming..."_ You thought between yourself. _"Please, let it be just a nightmare…"_

Your eyesight was slowly returning to normal; you could now distinguish more or less clearly the place where they brought you: by its size, the room looked like belonging to a nineteenth century villa… or at least what was supposed to be once.

The plaster on the walls was blackened by what looked like burns from a great fire and showed signs of cracking and chipped paint. Below you, there was a large Persian carpet whose designs were abruptly interrupted from rips and burns, as if to mark the end of an era. The left side of the room was composed almost entirely of tall windows whose light was totally blocked by metal blinds that seemed no one had opened in many years. The room was quite empty, except for some old gutted armchair, broken furniture and pieces of plaster and glass here and there. The only thing that seemed to remember the magnificence of the place was a giant crystal chandelier; once it should dominated the room from above, now it just lay in pieces in the middle of it, like the skeleton of a large fantastic creature. What lit up the room just slightly, was a small bonfire, that crackled weakly in a large marble fireplace.

A chatter formed by a blend of foreign languages seemed to come from different corners of the room: there were other presences. Unfortunately they were too far away to be recognizable; at that distance the only things you could distinguish were some slight orange glow that danced with irregular rhythms on the shapes still hidden in the dark.

_"Damn it, but how many of them are in there?"_

"I think Vincent is right, I suggest to start right now." Oliver said, looking at you and widening his smile even more.

You were so busy looking around to not realize that the three strangers had stopped arguing and began slowly to get closer to you.

You tried to get up, but a sudden dizziness made you fall back again on your ass; obviously you were not fully recovered from the hit.  
Panicky, you tried to get away from them as much as possible pushing you with your legs and arms, but you ended up with the back pressed against an armchair.

"Stay back!" you cried in fear, your body shaking uncontrollably "D-don't come near!"

Chuckles rose around you, apparently amused by your pathetic actions.

_"Please _, I beg you, wake up! WAKE UP! WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP…!"_ you began slapping yourself. Soon you'd wake up in your bed, gone to work and recounted to (best friend's name) that strange dream you had done this night.

Strangely, you still felt the hard floor under your ass, cold air on your skin and fire on your cheeks. And as if that was not enough the laughs were not gone… indeed, they seemed even increased!

When you opened your eyes, Al and Vincent were immobile, slightly tilting their head to a side curiously as they looked at you like a freak show, while Oliver was bent over from laughter, nearly losing his balance.  
"But what are you doing? Now you hit yourself?" He said, pressing his hands against his belly and barely stifling another laugh.

You were still here…

You felt a slight discomfort in your chest, as if the heart was trying to get out of the ribcage, making his way between the ribs.  
"W…W-Who… t-the hell… WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

At your words, the laughs stopped.  
Their expressions seemed to change, first expressing surprise, then irritation, as if you were making fun of them. The only keeping a slight smile was Oliver.

"You're trying to make us piss off or you're just stupid?" Al hissed between his teeth, tightening his grip on the bat.

"She must be new," Vincent said rubbing his chin with two fingers "Maybe our First Players haven't still explained anything to her…"

_"Wait, First Players?!"  
_  
Hearing those words, something seemed to emerge from your mind.  
When you were just a child your grandfather used to tell you stories. One of these recounted the existence of beings, similar in appearance to the nations which he had fought side by side during the war, but they incarnated pure evil and did terrible things to people who had the misfortune to meet them.  
Every time this story made your hair stand and hide you under the covers of your little bed.

Growing up you were to say it was just a legend, a joke only used to scare you.  
If you don't remember wrong, he called them…

"The Second Players…" You gulped hard.

The Englishman made you a little applause. "Well done, little _! See that you know us?"

"What the hell do you want from me?" You asked, doing your best to assume a threatening tone.

"Oh, nothing of complicated, my dear. Just some things that we would like to know also from other countries like you," Oliver continued "Data, information, weaknesses,... things like that."

"Collaborate and we're not going to hurt you… _pas beaucoup._" the Frenchman said, blowing another puff of smoke.

Hearing these words, your stomach suddenly seemed to weigh a ton and guts knot up in balls of throbbing viscera.

_"They… think I'm a… __**nation**__?!"_ Your (e/c) eyes widened and your jaw dropped.  
Now everything was clear to you… Too much clear.

"We are waiting, honey." Oliver said with icy calm.

"L-listen, sirs… I-I'm sorry… but…. but…" You paused, desperately trying to swallow the large lump that was formed in your throat.  
_"Now they're gonna kill me... "_

On your forehead began to form droplets of sweat, despite the goose bumps on your skin suggested the low temperature of the room.

You took a deep breath, closed your eyes and picked up all your courage.  
"Look, I'm sorry, b-but you have been mistaken!" you finally said "I'm not a country and I don't know anything about… Please, just let me go…"

You waited few seconds, silently cursing yourself for saying that.  
You then opened your eyes, slowly raised you head and looked up at them…

Your blood froze in your veins.

Their eyes seemed to have lost that bit of humanity who had and in them you could only see the reflection of the fireplace's flames.  
Oliver had lost his usual smile and now in its place there was a contorted and insane grimace. Vincent's eyes narrowed dangerously, his mouth furiously chewing the end of the cigarette. Al's muscular body stiffened, his right hand clutching the bat so hard that the handle made a slight crunch of protest. He was gnashing his teeth and snorting from his nose like an enraged bull.

You hadn't even the time to think of running away that your respiratory tract was suddenly and brutally blocked by an iron grip that closed on your throat like a bear trap. The same grip lifted you effortlessly, bringing you up with it until your incredulous (e/c) eyes were at the same level as those red and furious of the American.  
He had grabbed you so quickly that you hadn't even seen him moves.

You began to squirm and kick with all your strength, desperately trying to loosen his grip or hurt him in some way, but he was far too strong for you.

"She is taking us the piss… THIS BITCH DARES TO TAKE US THE PISS!" He growled, breathing in your face.

You grimaced and held back your breath, waiting for the smell of alcohol and saliva to go away.  
"No! I swear, I told the truth!" Tears began to form in your eyes. "PLEASE PUT ME DOW… AH!"

"SHUT UP!" He tightened his grip even more. "You've taken us for fools?! I saw you sit at their table and leave the conference room! No ordinary person can attend one of their meetings! You MUST be one of them!"

Your face began to turn a bluish tint and your squirming grew weaker and weaker. "N-no… I'm n… pl…"  
The rest of your words were lost in an incomprehensible series of guttural sounds.

_"Shit, I'm really going to die…"_  
Your vision began to blur, due to lack of oxygen.

After a last weak struggle, you let yourself hanging from his grip like a hanged man from a noose, waiting for death to take you.

For a few seconds you felt as if you were floating in the air, then a sudden hit on your face woke you up from your trance.

You found yourself on the floor, curled up in a fetal position and taking in sweet oxygen with all the strength of your lungs. The muscles in your throat seemed on fire and your hands were shaking so much that you were barely able to massage your neck. Tears rolled down your cheeks, making them wet and itchy.

You don't know how long you remained there, trembling and wailing while the Second Players just stared at you with their soulless eyes.

The first who overlapped his voice to your noisy breaths was Vincent.  
"She keeps saying the same things even in the face of sure death… She's crazy, or maybe she's really telling the truth…" He said.

"Are you telling me that I have done all this trouble and almost be fucked from those assholes for NOTHING?!" Al growled, kicking away a broken chair. "This little bitch is completely useless!"

"And knock it off using that word! Problems can't be solved screaming bad words for no reason and destroying everything." Oliver seemed to have calmed down himself and on his lips peeked his usual grin.  
"Well guys, what are we going to do with this little one?" He asked in a loud voice, so that everyone could hear him.

"Just let me go, please..." You asked hopeful, returning to your sitting position and still massaging your throat.

"Hahaha! Sweet white soul, ours is a dying and violent world. A nice tidbit like you would not survive a second out there." Oliver chuckled.

"Y… your world? But…"

Now, finally you realized. All your escape plans were suddenly crushed, as well as your future.

You couldn't hope in the help of anyone. You were completely at their mercy and you would have never come back to home.  
All your friends, family, colleagues, even your boss and that unpleasant secretary that have always gave you annoyance… At their remembrance, they turned into daggers of ice that stabbed in your heart.

Your eyes glazed over with tears. You hugged your knees and lowered your head on them.

"Awwww, c'mon, don't cry…" Oliver moved by your side and began to gently caress your (h/l) (h/c) hair, pretending to comfort you.

"Leave me alone…" You said between sobs, don't liking his touch.

But the Second Player knelt in front of you and gently took your chin with his left hand fingers, forcing you to look into his icy-blue eyes. "It's a shame that such pretty face is ruined by tears, you don't think so, guys?" He smiled, rubbing your chin with his thumb.

You were so dazed by those piercing irises to not notice that his right hand had moved from your hair and was now slowly stroking your left thigh up and down. His gentle movements slowly relaxed your entire body, making you close your eyes as in a kind of hypnosis.  
A shiver of pleasure climbed up your back, like a bunch of little fidgety lizards.

Seeing the blissful expression on your face, he chuckled delighted and came even closer until your noses barely touched; his breath exhaling scent of cupcakes and cookies.  
Butterflies began to form in your stomach and a slight blush flushed your cheeks. You've never felt so good in your life.

"I know how to make you feel better, poppet." He purred in a smooth tone, licking his lips greedily and slowly bringing them closer to yours, still massaging your thigh up and down, up and down, up and down...

It was when it moved down on your inner thigh and slightly touched your private parts that you woke up from your trance and realized what was going on.

In an explosion of adrenaline, you smacked him hard on the cheek and jumped back away, finally being able to stand up on your feet. Your face had never been so red in your entire life.

But soon, your anger turned into fear when you realized what you had done, and that grew even more when you saw the Englishman slowly stand up with one hand pressed against the sore cheek. Your heart froze as wide eyes injected with psychotic rage glared at you.

_"Dear God, what have I done?!"_

But under your incredulous eyes, instead of getting angry Oliver just smiled again and began to chuckle.  
He calmly massaged the painful area and looked at his hand, grinning with insane amusement.

"Wow, you're a feisty little one," He laughed "I didn't think you were such a prudish little flower that would be shocked for such a trifle," He paused for few seconds. "Unless..."  
His smile widened as ever and his eyes glowed in excitement, sending a shiver down your spine. "That's it! You must be a virgin, am I right?" He then said triumphantly.

"I'm not your fucking business!" You yelled embarrassed, blushing madly and hugging yourself in your shoulders, as if you were trying to protect yourself.

"Well, _ma chérie_, since it seems you'll stay here with us for a long time, I think that now you're become our business for sure, _non_?" Vincent said, throwing away the cigarette end with a snap; his lips curled up into a devilish smirk.

"I fully agree." Al grinned like a shark, gazing at you like a pile of fresh meat.

You gulped hard at their sudden hungry eyes.  
"Y-you can't be serious…"

You began to back away slowly, small diamonds of cold sweat formed on your forehead.

After just two steps, something pointed and sharp pressed against your back, preventing you to continue. You froze, shivering dreadfully at the blade's coldness.

"_Dove credi di andare, bella_?" Someone behind you breathed in your neck, making you a hot and humid tickling; you had completely forgotten the others…

You had to get out of here. Now.

With heart pumping adrenaline in your veins, you began to run wildly, making a last desperate attempt to escape launching yourself at breakneck speed through the only place that your attackers didn't occupied.  
Incredibly, you managed to pass through the circle of men who surrounded you…

Then, a pair of arms wrapped around your stomach, pulling you back into a muscular chest and lifting you from the ground.

"Think of it as a punishment for making us lose so much time." Al nibbled your ear from behind, giving it a hot humid lick as he took a first taste of your skin.

At the wet, ticklish sensation, you began to squirm like crazy, kicking desperately and screaming for help with all of the air that your squeezed lungs allowed you to use while panic finally took you completely.

A strong hand crushed on your mouth, choking your screams to simple muffled wails.  
You looked up, only to find yourself staring at a pair of starving purple eyes.

"Save it for later, little robin." Vincent purred lustfully, crushing you with his body against Al's chest.

In your current position, you could feel the hearts of both men palpitating with excitement, caged behind their rib cages.

The Frenchman slid his free hand under your shirt, making you shiver terribly at the feeling of cold cold fingers caressing your middle and slowly crawling up to your breasts. He cupped one in his palm and give it a hard squeeze, making you yelp.

"Mmmm~ you're so warm and soft…" He whispered, hungrily sweeping his tongue over his lips; his hot smoke-smelling breath itching your nostrils.  
The wicked hand sneaked under your bra and grasped your bare sine. His fingers circled your hardened nipple, pinching it teasingly.  
You squeezed your eyes shut and grimaced, feeling yourself extremely violated.

Behind you, the American turned his attentions to your neck, licking and biting it roughly like a hungry animal.

"And tasty too," Al grinned against your skin. "I like it."  
He gave another long lick, following the valley of your neck until the beginning of the shoulder, enjoying every bit of your warm shivering flesh under his pink skilled muscle.  
He artfully unbuttoned the opening of your jeans with one hand and then slid it inside, began to roughly massage your womanhood through your panties, feeling its warm delicious softness.  
Your little trembles and wails were turning him so on…

"Hey! Leave her to the others too!" The Italian accented voice of before suddenly echoed in your ears, and it didn't sound too happy.

"Alessandro, get the fuck out… We're busy." Al snarled without removing his lips from your neck.

"_Col cazzo_, now it's my turn-a!"  
A pair of not very large but strong hands suddenly grabbed your arm and began to pull hard.

The sudden stroke make widen your eyes and crying in pain.

With the corner of the eye you managed to see the owner.  
His hair was the color of reddish bronze, while red-pink eyes shone over the tanned skin of the young man.  
He wore a brown military uniform, a same color cloth cap on his head and a pair of black gloves. An elegant purple feather hung from a side of his hat, waving sinuously at the slightest air movement, like engaged in an endless lightweight dance.  
Excluding his basic features, he was completely different from the shy and sweet Italian you knew. The only thing they had in common was the characteristic hair curl that swirled up from the left side of the head.

"Let go immediately, you fucking spaghetti idiot!" Al growled, tightening his grip.

"I don't see your-a name on her!" Alessandro hissed darkly, pulling your arm stronger as he unsheathed a knife from his belt and began to dangerously cleave the air from side to side, narrowly missing the faces of his adversaries.

"Stop being a baby and wait your turn… and throw that damn thing away from my face, _imbécile_!" Vincent yelled in anger, trying to kick him away and painfully clutching your thigh, like the claws of a raptor in the flesh of his prey.

As for you, you felt like a piece of meat torn between stray dogs.  
You had the feeling that your limbs were going to tear away from the body, like a bug in the hands of a naughty little kid.

You screamed in pain as the vertebrae of your spine began to crackle dangerously, sending a painful shock up your back.

"Guys, guys, please," Oliver interrupted them, raising his hands to get their attention "Calm down, there's no reason to fight."

Everyone turned to him, letting you fall on the ground with a thud.

You left out a gasp, then sighed in relief by feeling your joints return back in their place.

"We shouldn't be so rude with a guest, am I right _?" he asked, smiling and looking down at you.

You nodded frantically, weakly smiling back in hope.

"Speak for yourself, freak!" Al snarled. "I expect a treat after all this effort!"

"Oh, you'll have it, don't worry…" The Englishman smirked, seeing your smile disappearing. "But let's decide peacefully, like true gentlemen does."  
Said this, he gave you a playful wink and trotted out of the room.

_"And now what has he in mind?"_

You felt the anxiety growing in your stomach, until he suddenly returned with a mischievous smile on his lips.  
In his hand there was a lovely blue velvet bag with a thin pink cord that closed the opening.

He gently opened it with two fingers and put his hand inside.  
He pulled out, showing a handful of black and smooth pebbles.

You frowned, trying to understand.

"Let's play a little game. As you can see, this bag contains nothing more that black pebbles," He paused, putting them back in the bag.  
He then reached into his pocket and pulled out another one, the same size of the others, but it had a milky white color. After showing it, he put the little rock with the others and began to shake the bag to well mix the content.

"Now, in turn we'll put a hand inside and take a stone each one. The lucky guy who will find the white one, will spend the night with the lovely lady right here. Understood?"

All the Second Players gazed at you.

You froze. "W-wait a minute! You can't just…!"

"Yes, I think it can work," Vincent said at last. "I'm taking part."

"Tsk, I already have the victory in the bag-a." Alessandro said, giving a smirk of defiance to Al that answered him raising his middle finger.

"B-but I don't want to do that!" You cried in protest. "You...!"

"Poppet, you have not yet figured out?" Oliver chuckled, opening the bag and getting ready to start the game. "Now that you're here, we can do everything we want with you," He stared at you darkly. "Tease you, play with you, make you beg… And there's nothing you can do about. You can't rebel, you can't escape, you can't call for help. You're our little toy from now, don't forget it again, honey… You belong to us."

Said this, he turned away from you and began to walk among his fellow, that in turn began to put their hands in his bag.

You remained there, seated on the floor, your head bowed. Your empty eyes facing the floor, without fixing anything in particular, without tears for cry.  
A feeling of shame overcame you, followed by a huge wave of despair and disgust at the thought of what was waiting you.

His words echoed in your head, cutting your brain like sharp knives.

_You belong to us_  
You belonged to them.  
_**I**__ belong to them…_

Once everyone had a stone in his fist, they slowly opened their hands in unison…

_A single white stone surrounded by black ones…_

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Writer's comment: **This is my first attempt to a Reader-Insert story.  
It's just an intro of what I have in mind to write. English is not my mother language, so if there are spelling errors please let me know.

I did my best, so I hope you enjoy read it :) If not, tips and constructive comments are always welcomed!

PS: According to you, who has found the white one?  
Write it in the comments, I could consider your decision ;)

The characters available are:

- 2P!America/Allan "Al" -DONE!  
- 2P!England/Oliver -DONE!  
- 2P!France/Vincent  
- 2P!Russia/Vladimir "Vlad" -DONE!  
- 2P!China/Shao  
- 2P!Canada/Matt  
- 2P!Italy/Alessandro -DONE!  
- 2P!Germany/Lutz  
- 2P!Japan/Kuro  
- 2P!Spain/Rodrigo  
- 2P!Romano/Flavio  
- 2P!Prussia/Gerald

The choice is yours (_Mwahahahaha!_)**  
**

**Translations:**

(FR)  
_pas beaucoup_ = not so much  
_ma chérie_ = my dear  
_imbécile_ = imbecile

(IT)  
_Dove credi di andare, bella?_ = Where do you think to go, beauty?  
_Col cazzo_ = Fuck that

All character rights belong to Hidekaz Himaruya©


	2. 2P Russia x Reader

**WARNING:** This is a non-con **LEMON**. It means that it contains **strong** sexual contents and smut. In addition, in this story there are darkish situations, humiliation and some bad word. This is just a story, I absolutely DON'T support rape.  
For these reasons, I don't recommend it to readers under age 18.

You have been warned.

If you're offended by it, then don't read it.

Otherwise, enjoy the reading!

* * *

**White Stone - 2P!Russia x Submissive!Reader**

"And the honor goes to... V-Vladimir?" Oliver stammered in disbelief.

You slowly turned your head, following the route of the others. When your eyes found the mentioned person, your blood froze in your veins like liquid nitrogen.

In a distant corner of the room, on a damaged armchair sat the largest man you had ever seen. His massive shoulders occupied all the backrest while the length of his strong legs gave an idea of the imposing stature of the Soviet Second Player. Until now he was the only one who hadn't shown interest to what was going on.

He turned the small white stone between his gloved fingers, gazing at it at the flames light with tired but still gorgeous ruby eyes. Dark caramel hair gently fell on a bored face marked by a huge nose and a strong jaw. He wore a long black coat, khaki pants, heavy black army boots that ended just below his knees and a long grayish scarf wrapped around his neck that looked worn and quite old.

_"__R-R-Russia's Second Player?!"_  
You didn't believe that the situation could worsen down to this point. Obviously you were wrong...

Letting out a light sigh, Vlad lazily stood up and began to walk towards you. At each step, the flooring emitted small squeaks of protest, as if it was about to collapse under his huge weight.

Your tremble was increasingly visible, though you were doing your best to hold it back and stay brave. Your eyes turned towards the floor, too intimidated to make eye contact with the threatening figure that slowly approached.

The dark tips of his boots entered in your view, stopping just a few feet from you. You gulped hard and, with great effort, slowly raised your head...  
Your heart leapt up into your throat as your (e/c) eyes met those deep red of the giant Russian, that widened in shock as you realized how tall he actually was.

He was right in front of you, staring at your trembling body and capturing every detail of your feminine curves with unblinking eyes.

"You're so little…" He said at last with a thick Russian accent, giving an almost imperceptible smile.

You tried to say something, but your voice seemed been lost in a large lump formed in the back of your throat.

Not receiving a response, he shrugged and offered to you his large hand, as if he wanted to help you to get up.  
You frantically shook your head and tried to back away, imagining what those hands could do to your fragile bones.

This caused a few giggles from the other Second Players and a bit of irritation from the Russian that suddenly reached to you, wanting to make you understand that you hadn't other choice.

With heart pounding, you got up to your feet, turned and make a first step for run away in one single motion, trying to escape his touch.

The result of your hasty action came in the form of steel claws that locked merciless in your (h/c) hair and pulled you back effortlessly in a second's fraction, lifting you like a puppy who has just combined a mischief.  
You began to scream and struggle with all your strength, your hands desperately trying to loosen the iron fingers that seemed on the verge of tearing away the flesh from your skull.

Not at all disturbed by your weak struggles, the big Russian rolled his eyes and began to walk out of the room, dragging you with him.

"Hey, commie! Don't forget that tomorrow is our turn!" Al yelled from across the room. "So bring her back **whole**!"

Vlad just nodded and let out a dull "hm" of assertion, then left the room and walked toward his bedroom, with his little screaming treat tight in his fist.

The heavy door of the Russian's bedroom swung open, almost breaking as it slammed hard from the force of his powerful kick.

Not loosening his grip on your hair, he then calmly crossed the threshold and locked the door, to be sure to not be interrupted. As soon as you saw his bed in the middle of the room, you began to squirm and kick even more; you knew what he wanted to do and definitely you DIDN'T wanted that to happen.

Since that your efforts were not serving any good, you closed a hand into a fist and with all the strength that still remained in your exhausted limb you lashed a punch in his stomach…

The contact gave you the impression of having hit an armored door. You screamed in pain when bones and cartilage of your hand and wrist squealed, sending painful electric shocks up to your arm's nerves.

You withdrew your trembling limb, crying in sorrow and massaging your poor almost broken fist. Tears began to form on the sides of your eyes.  
He just gazed down at you and raised an eyebrow, as if to say: "Well, what did you expect?"

Suddenly, he raised you with the only strength of his arm and tossed you across the room. You found yourself screaming and waving your arms all the way, until your short air trip was suddenly interrupted by a soft nest of mattress and blankets.  
His bed was king size, and it didn't surprise you given the weight it had to bear every night.

Without a word, he crawled on top of you, blocking any possibility of escape; his hands firmly planted at the sides of your head, eyes staring at that warm and soft little body beneath him.  
Once again, you began to squirm, giving punches and kicks against his solid chest and abs, hoping in some way to get him off from you.  
He smiled slightly, enjoying the little massage you were giving to him.

"You're a feisty little one…" A dark reddish aura suddenly surrounded him and, under your incredulous eyes, the ends of his scarf began to float in the air, waving like two sinuous exotic snakes. Before you could react, they snapped at your wrists and pinned to the bed, coiling around them with monstrous strength.

Your heart leaped to the surreal situation and your back arched, trying to force the cotton laces that limited your freedom.

The Russian's red eyes glowed in excitement and a slight, sadistic grin appeared on his lips, allowing you to see his white pearly teeth. "That means I must break you."

You made yourself tiny and started to shake terribly as he to slowly bent on your neck, turning your head and pressing it against the mattress, like if trying to get away from him.

Chills ran all over your skin as he began to sniffing your neck, slowly inhaling your scent. A delicious cocktail of flesh and fear.  
"You know, it's been a while that I didn't smell a bit of feminine beauty…" He purred seductively in your ear, his hot breath making your skin shiver.

_"__N-no… please, no…"_

You closed your eyes and gulped hard at the wet sound that his tongue made as it hungrily swiped over his lips, like a sort of wicked predator just before to devour his prey. He then flicked it out and began to lick your ear, drawing small wet circles and smoothly tracing your auricle line.

You grimaced at the ticklish sensation and bit your lip, clenching hard your tied fists.

When he became bored, he began to slide his wet skilled muscle upward, slowly tracing your jaw line and chin until it reached your soft lips. He bit and licked them gently, impatient to taste your delicious-looking mouth.

He then parted his lips and kissed you roughly, pressing his tongue hard against your teeth, asking for entrance.  
You denied it to him, tightening your jaw even more; if he thought he'd won so easily, he was mistaken!

Growling in disappointment, he put his hand on your jaw and forced it open. Without waiting a second, his big muscle slid in your mouth, viciously making its way by force.  
Shuddering, you left out a "mhhmmhph" of protest and, as a reflex, your teeth closed on his tongue, biting it hard.

He grunted in surprise and pulled out, allowing you to breathe again.  
But your brief victory was suddenly interrupted by a pair of burning eyes that froze your blood and something cold and sharp on your belly.

You trembling looked down... then your eyes widened in horror.  
Pressing against your soft middle, dangerously indenting your shivering skin, there was now the sharp pointed tip belonging to the unmistakable crescent shape of a sickle, extracted from his coat in an eye's blink.

"Bite me again, and I'll split you open like a trout, _da_?" He hissed at an inch from your face, his Russian accent making his words even more threatening.

You gulped and weakly nodded, horrified by the thought.

In response, his lips crashed on yours. The moist vodka-flavored taste of his tongue invaded your mouth once more as he greedily licked every hidden corner of your wet cavern, enjoying the sweet taste of his new conquered territory.  
Not being able to do anything else, you just lay under him, body frozen and eyes squeezed, disgusted at the idea of yours saliva that mingled together. Two thin rivulets of salty tears began to descend down your cheeks.

After what seemed like forever, he finally broke the sadist kiss and slowly pulled his head back, allowing you to catch your breathe.

You panted hardly, taking in sweet oxygen, your eyes still closed and wet from crying, not noticing the thick cord of saliva that hung off from his tongue, connecting to your wet parted lips like a slimy bridge.  
He traced your lower lip with his gloved index, removing the sparkling wire before lick it in a lustful way, slowly withdrawing the sickle from your middle.

You let out a sigh of relief when the coldness of the blade went away, but after just a few seconds the same metallic feeling was transferred on your cheek, making you tense and shiver again.

"Look at me," He ordered, increasing the pressure.

You obeyed, weakly opening your (e/c) eyes, terrified of make him angry again.

At the sight of your submissive expression, he gave a slight satisfied smile and leaned on you once again until the tip of his big nose touched your smaller one. Oh, how much he loved your terrified face…

"_намного лучше… _" He whispered devilishly, gently caressing your cheek with the side of the cold murderous blade. "You know that I could easily kill you right now, _da_?" The Russian licked his lips, playfully sliding the edged weapon down your throat before stopping at your chest, making you shiver at the uncomfortable sharp tickling. "Maybe tearing out your pretty little heart and watching how it desperately tries to beat out of its cozy rib chest…"

"N-NO! P… please don't!" Your heart pounded in panic, as if it had understood his words.

"But if I did so my comrades would not be very happy, so…" He licked your cheeks, cleaning them from the tears. "Don't make me use it again, _da_?"  
Said this, he finally removed the sickle and placed it on a nightstand next to the bed.

"You'll become one with Mother Russia…" He nibbled your ear. "That you like the idea or not."  
Without waiting for your answer, his large hand reached to your chest, grabbing your shirt and bra at the same time and tearing them apart like paper with a single, rough tug.

You yelped in fright at the sudden ripping sound of your poor clothes and blushed madly when you noticed to be bare-breasted in front of him. Instinctively, you tried to cover yourself, but the scarf still tied to your wrists prevented you. The skin of your breasts shuddered and nipples hardened at the cold air.

The Russian licked his lips, delighted by your impotence.  
He seductively pulled off his gloves with his teeth and slowly began to unbutton his dark heavy coat. When his fingers reached the last button, he shook it off and tossed it somewhere on the floor.

Your eyes widened and cheeks blushed even more at the sight of the incredible muscular mass in front of you. You couldn't help but stare at his broad toned pectorals and chiseled six-pack abs, following the lines of those perfect bulging curves, smooth as those of a marble statue. Deep scars traversed his pale skin, giving an idea of the violent life he spent and the awesome resistance of his body.

God, he was sexy as hell…

Seeing your expression, he chuckled darkly, knowing that you were enjoying what you were seeing.  
With the predatory sinuosity of a tiger, he crawled his way up on you once more and bent down on your now totally exposed neck; his huge nose's tip tickling your delicate skin. His mouth attacked the tender flesh of your throat, biting and giving hot kisses at its passage.

You bit your lower lip, hardly holding back moans of pleasure. You hated how your body was reacting at his teasing, how much was getting excited, how much begged for more, how…

No!  
"_God, he's about to rape me! He's going to take away my virginity without permission! There's no way I…!_"

Your body suddenly shuddered and a whine escaped your mouth, unable to hold it back.  
Vlad curled his lips in a triumphant smirk and bit again in the same spot, making you let out another, much more acute whine and arch your back in pleasure; your soft belly pressing against the hard chiseled plain of his stomach.

He kissed and bit your erogenous zone again and again, enjoying every single little sound you made for him.  
At the same time, one hand reached down to his crotch and stroked hard the growing bulge through his pants, stimulating the increasingly eager content that pressed impatiently against the fabric. Your beautiful impotence was turning him on like hell.

But no… It would be a shame to end so soon. Better have some more fun before, have a virgin for himself only is not something that happens every day…

Without ceasing to kiss you, he brought both hands to your breasts and cupped them. His calloused fingers closed around your soft bosoms and squeezed a little, roughly massaging the warm tender flesh so soft and comfortable in his large palms.  
His thick thumbs began to circle your nipples, making them stiffen and pop out at the teasing. He suddenly pinched them hard between his thumb and forefinger, causing a yelp from your mouth from both pain and pleasure.

His soft lips slowly trailed down your neck and collarbone, enjoying how your skin shivered so delightfully intimidated under their touch. As they finally reached your gasping chest, they moved on your right breast. His tongue flicked out and began to smoothly lick your hardened bud, covering it in thick strips of hot saliva as the slimy muscle sensually traced the areola. His lips suddenly parted, gently surrounding your stimulated nipple in a soft moist embrace as he took it in his mouth; his hard teeth slightly closing on the little flesh's button, nibbling it hungrily.

Drops of sweat began to form on your (s/c) skin, making it shine like little diamonds.

This was wrong, so wrong… Be dominated like that by the big Russian was causing you a pleasure you never felt before. The butterflies in your stomach seemed crazed, your wrists ached from trying to break free and fingertips tingled, devoured by the hot desire to snake through those fabulous sculpted pectorals.  
"_God, but when I've learnt to scream like that…?_"

He mercilessly continued his teasing, tracing his tongue further down, following your abdominal line and playfully circling your belly button.

After have practically tore your shoes and socks off from your feet, he unbuckled your jeans and eagerly pulled them down your legs, exposing your soaked (f/c) panties.

Grinning in victory at the delicious sight, he lowered his head a bit and gently clenched the thin fabric in his teeth, pulling it down with a teasing slowness that was only making your pussy even wetter.  
When he finally reached your feet, he finally slipped them off and tossed away with a single, careless movement of his arm.

You were now completely nude before him.

You tried to close your legs, but two strong hands on your thighs kept them in place. "_не скрывайте от меня, моим животным…_" He chuckled, grinning lustfully as he began to caress your wet womanhood with two fingers.

"W-what are y…!" A scream came out of your throat as he suddenly slid them inside, roughly beginning to pump in and out. You arched your back and whined at the weird sensation.

_"A-ah~! Aaah~! Oh G-God…"_

He licked his lips voraciously, enjoying very much the view of your little body arching and moaning so deliciously under his touch, loving the moist consistence of your soft tempting entrance that slowly tightened around his thick fingers.

You screamed even more as he inserted a third, stretching your pussy almost painfully; tears escaping your eyes from both pain and pleasure.

You couldn't take it anymore.

Your body shuddered and gave a releasing moan, totally lost in the hot grip of passion and lust. It just felt so good. God, SO DAMN GOOD. Even if your mind was trying in vain to restrain it… your body wanted him. It wanted him so badly. You hated yourself for this, but… YOU wanted him.

And suddenly his touch was gone…

You whined in disappointment as you felt his fingers leaving you, already missing them.  
"_I'm a disgusting slut…_"

He stared at them, now glowing in your juices and blood. Beautiful.  
He licked them clean, enjoying the sweet taste, couldn't help but smile uncharacteristically at how warm and good they felt on his tongue.

Feeling a slight painful discomfort in his vital regions, he lowered his gaze…  
His pants were so tight that seemed about to rip apart; the zip barely holding the eager beast inside. All your moans had unintentionally turned him so on…

He kicked off his combat boots, unbuckled the leather belt and quickly pulled down his pants along with his boxers. The heavy clothes hit the floor with a thud.

Your eyes widened and jaw dropped at his size. The biggest nation indeed. It was HUGE. The hugest you've ever seen…  
Well, to tell the truth, the only ones who you had seen until now were those on the magazines on which your ex high school schoolmates spent hours, drooling and whispering dirty things to each other.  
You wondered how they would react at this one…

Suddenly the scarf untied from your wrists. You watched in surprise as the tips slowly retreated, smoothly caressing your curves as they sinuously slid down your body.  
You looked back at him and saw he was removing his scarf from his neck, carefully resting it on the nightstand, next to his trusty sickle.

"Come closer," He ordered, motioning with one finger.

You obeyed, trembling advancing on all fours. You felt terribly uncomfortable now that he was completely nude, and his hungry gaze didn't make you feel better.

He petted your head with a hand, playfully knotting his fingers in your (h/l) (h/c) hair.

"Now suck it," He whispered in a lustful and impatient tone.

"E…e-e-excuse me?" You stammered in fear, hoping to have got it wrong. Shaking, you tried to drawn your head back, but his hand closed painfully on a handful of your hair.

His smile faded completely. "_Cосать его,_" He growled more and more irritated, roughly pushing down your head. "I said **suck it**."

Your eyes widened and a lump hard as a stone formed in your throat, almost chocking you.  
"N-no…please, I beg you, not that…" You whined, trembling and trying to look away.

His eyes grew colder, narrowing dangerously. He roughly lifted up your head and came closer to your face.  
"What have I said earlier?" A terrifying growl formed in his throat. "Or maybe you want to become more closer with my sickle, _da_? I bet it would be honored…"

"N-n-no! Please, don't hurt me! I… I-I…" You swallowed hard. "I'll do it…"

He stared at you some more and smirked. "Wise decision, _девушка…_" He commented coldly, pushing your head down once more.

You squeezed your eyes shut; you couldn't believe you were going to do something so disgusting.  
You winced at feeling of the tip gently touching your lips. "_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod…_" Your body was all a shiver, the muscles of your jaw seemed refusing to open, as if invisible little hooks kept them closed together…

A whine of pain escaped your lips as the hand on your hair suddenly tightened his grip, sign he was losing his patience.

With a tremendous effort and collecting all your nerve, you parted your trembling lips, flicked out your tongue and gave him a first, testing lick.

A loud groan emerged from the depth of his strong chest.

Ignoring the protests of your stomach, you licked it again more firmly. Your lips gently caressed the head of Russia's cock, sending chills up his sculpted back and murmurs in Russian from his throat.

Taking a bit of courage and motivated by the fact that this would have saved your life, you brought both hands to the throbbing member in your face and began to massage it, rubbing and stroking the oversized piece of flesh that twitched happily in your grip. Your tongue and lips increased their work, lapping and kissing all the way around, making sure to satisfy the demanding owner in front of you. The salty-sourish taste of pre-cum began to invade your taste buds, making you want to throw up.

After a minute of teasing, the hand on your head began to grow heavier, making you understand that he wanted more than simple licking.

Letting out a desperate sigh and blushing heavily, you opened as wide you could and took the big member's head in your mouth. As your lips gently surrounded the sensitive flesh, a stifled disgusted whine formed in your throat, causing him to groan as small delicious vibrations were sent up to his already fully erected cock.  
Hoping to end as soon as possible, you began to suck hard on it, bobbing your head up and down.

"Mmmmm~… Aaah, _da_…" Vladimir purred in absolute delight, his cheeks slightly blushing; his big hand petting your hair, as you would do with a dog to reward it for being well behaved. Licking his lips, he began to push your head lower, inciting you to take more of him.

"S-Stho'! Y'rh…Y'rh 'oo 'ig!" You whimpered around his dick, widening your eyes as you almost gagged; your hands pushing against the mattress, trying to get away.

He didn't understand your words or simply ignored you, because, with another push, your head was roughly forced to lower, causing you to unwittingly swallow more of Russia's huge shaft.

The large member scraped against the back of your throat, almost choking you. Tears escaped from your eyes, squeezed in disgust and shame. Striving to not vomit, you began to suck harder, uninterruptedly circling the tip with your small pink muscle, causing a series of more loud moans from the Russian.

Even if your little mouth had managed to take only a half of the Russian's length inside, Vlad was evidently enjoying the moment.  
His eyes were closed in pure pleasure, his massive body shivered and tensed at every little movement you did with your soft mouth. His breathing became heavier and heavier, sign that he was getting close.

In fact, a few minutes later your eyes widened and your body shuddered as your mouth was suddenly flooded by a torrent of hot seed.  
You were not prepared at all…

Trembling and shocked, you slowly pulled your mouth off, but before you could spit the unpleasant content inside your cheeks, two strong fingers lifted your chin up, keeping your jaw shut.

He gazed you in the eyes and whispered two simple words… "Swallow it."

You grimaced, hardly contracted your throat's muscles and swallowed loudly. Uncontrollable spasms overtook your form as the warm viscous fluid went down your esophagus, making your stomach writhe at the unwelcome guest's sudden arrival. Drops of cum escaped your lips, rolling down your chin like white liquid pearls.

"_Хорошая девочка…_" He whispered, flicking out his tongue and giving you a tender lick on your still trembling lips, tasting his own semen.

Unable to contain himself any longer, he roughly pushed you on your back once more, reaching one hand down as he began to vigorously stroke himself to get hard again, groaning pleasantly while rubbing his thumb over the erection's slit.  
Without wasting a second, he then spread your legs apart and firmly grasped your hips, positioning himself at your entrance.

"This will hurt…" He warned you, looking down at your trembling form one last time; the thick head of his member pressing hard against your pussy.

You weakly begged him. "P-please… don't do that…"

"_Nyet._"

He slammed inside you.

It hurt. It hurt so much.  
Your mouth opened up almost grotesquely, unable to make a sound, while waves of tears streamed down your cheeks as you felt like you were about to be ripped in half. Your fingers clenched on the covers like the claws of a furious feline and back arched so much that your skullcap was now pushing against the mattress.

A loud roar erupted through the Russian's bared teeth as the huge member was forcefully pushed inside, being immediately clutched by your core's unbelievably tight embrace.  
Maybe you were really a bit too small for him... Well, not that this insignificant detail would have stopped him anyway.

You clenched your teeth and growled as he slowly began to thrust in and out, mercilessly stretching your walls without even give you the time to adjust at his insane size. A little river of blood trickled out of your slightly torn pussy, staining the sheets.

Your lower part burned like if someone was marking you inside with an incandescent iron for livestock. It was hideously painful. The most shocking and painful experience of your life… except that at a certain point the pain that was almost killing you was strangely fading away…

In its place now there was… pleasure…  
A delightful, hot, sexual pleasure in your middle that was slowly spreading all over your body…

With every thrust your breathing became heavier and heavier, moving your breasts up and down at fast irregular rhythms. You moaned loudly and began to lick your lips, as affected by a strange erotic fever.

_"__W-what the… aaaah~!"_

"Oooooh…A-ah~! Aaaah…" Your moans grew louder, your mind slowly leaving you...  
_"__It feels… s-so good…"_

"AH~! R… R-R-Rus…!"

He stopped moving, pulling back his large member so that only the tip was still inside. "_Da_? What is it?"

"R-Russ… Russi… a-ah!" You barely whined between your breaths.

"Russia what?" He leaned over you and bit your soft sweaty neck, as if inciting you to surrender.

"Rus… I-I… I…"

To speed things up, he slammed all the way in again, unleashing a scream from your throat and new tears down your cheeks.

"Say it." He ordered in both power and lust, biting you again. "Say it, _маленькая шлюха._"

"I-I…!" Your nails almost ripped the covers, the barriers your self-control shattered in pieces. "I BEG YOU! J-JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!" You screamed at full power of your tired lungs.

He wasn't waiting anything else. "_как вы хотите…_"  
And he began to thrust again, deeper and with such force that your body was pushed back and forth at each trust. His lips crashed on yours, pulling you in a deep hot kiss.

You knotted your finger in his now disheveled hair and kissed him back, now totally lost in that wonderful erotic nightmare. Your tongues touched and pushed each other in a lively wet hug; his saliva was now strangely delicious to you, like a warm, sweet nectar that your mouth wanted to taste more and more eagerly.

You closed your eyes in pleasure and lust, digging your nails into his muscular back and scratching it as he hit your g-spot. "Aaaah! Harder! HARDER!" You shouted, arching your back in pleasure.

"Urnghh… So tight…" He growled and increased the speed, ramming repeatedly your spot even harder; his grip on your hips tightening so much to bruise.

_"More, more, MORE!"_

Your drenched bodies continued to move wildly; the hot, wet delicious sound of your sweaty skins rubbing against each other filling the air, his hard chest pressing repeatedly against your soft breasts.

Both of you began to breath faster and moan louder as you were getting closer to the end.

With a final powerful thrust, he groaned loudly and released hard. Big, warm drops of spunk spilled out of your entrance, staining your inner thighs and pubis as he filled you to the brim.  
Your vision turned white, followed by a loud scream of ecstasy as in turn you reached your climax, releasing as well.

Letting out an exhausted sigh, he pulled out his member and leaned on his forearms, resting over you like an organic bridge.

Warm drops of sweat slipped from his body and gently fell on the smaller one under him, emitting tiny flowers of splashes at its contact.

You lied down, eyes closed and panting hard. Your tired body sunk into the soft mattress.  
You don't know how long you remained in that position, heated by the warmth of the gorgeous man above you; his hot, vodka-scented breath caressing your sweaty face. You would have wanted to stay like this forever...

But suddenly the mattress moved, inclining slightly to the side due to a displacement of weight.  
You weakly opened one eye…

The Russian was still there, towering over you like a God.  
You gasped as you realized he was holding his sickle one more time, but you were too exhausted to even try to move.

You squinted in fear as a sharp, thin air movement brushed your ear.

Shivering like a little mouse, you slowly opened both your eyes.  
Between the Russian's large fingers, there was now a lock of your hair. He gazed at it for a few seconds and, with your huge dismay, he threw them in his mouth.

He swallowed loudly, licking his lips with insane delight as he slowly leaned down, coming closer to your dazed face.

"You're one with Mother Russia now…" His warm lips brushed your ear. "Your body, your flesh, your blood, your soul... They belong to me..." He whispered huskily. "_Ты принадлежишь мне…_"

Then suddenly, you felt him get off from you.

You gasped and whined, weakly rising a hand in his direction as his warmth suddenly left you; cold air gusts attacked your skin, slipping in your pores like ice needles.

He got out of the bed and began to quickly clothe himself, ignoring your pathetic attempts to get his attention. His typical bored expression had returned on his face, as if nothing had happened…

You felt your heart tightened, as if coils of barbed wire were clutching it. Tears of delusion and pain formed in your eyes as he slowly walked toward the door.

"This night you can sleep here…" He said coldly. "Tomorrow will be the turn of someone else. I suggest you to rest…"

He stopped at the doorway, standing there as he gave you a last glance. "And anyway… my name's Vladimir." Then he turned and slammed the door shut behind him.

That cruel thud sent your heart into a million pieces.

As the silence engulfed you, you curled up in the bed, huddling in the blankets still a bit impregnated of his heat. Huge drops of tears dripped down your face as you quietly began to cry. His warm liquids still inside of you…

_"__Why?"_

Little rivulets of red blood still gushed from your torn pussy, making it burn even more. In fact, there was not a part of your body that didn't hurt like hell. But it wasn't that. Oh no.  
The feeling of shame and disgust ached even more than your now filthy body. It gripped your entrails like tongs of steel, twisting and pulling them without mercy, making you want to puke. More you attempted to dismiss the thought, more it grew louder.

Your purity was gone forever, as well as your dignity. And you gave it to him, screaming and moaning like a filthy slut.

He had won and you had lost.  
What happened that night would have been branded with fire in your heart.

_Forever._

Between sobs and tears, you curled up in the blankets, slowly sinking into a cold dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Writer's comment: **What. The. Hell. I. Just. **Wrote**.

Okay, that's my first lemon.  
Your messages proposed so many different characters for the continue, I just could not decide! So I decided that I will write one for each, so to keep everyone happy!

Because of his high demand, I decided to start with 2P!Russia/Vladimir.  
I must say if I were the reader, I think that would be the worst thing that could happen to me. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE him. The fact is that he's a man by the imposing stature and terrifying force. He's very proud of his intimidating capacities, who doesn't hesitate to use to get what he wants.

I imagine him as a wicked sadist who can feel pleasure only subduing or hurting people weaker that him. That's confirmed by the fact that, after having vented his instincts on the reader, the thought of sleeping next to her even annoys him.  
Like the original one, he's able to move the extremities of his scarf thanks to a dark aura (reddish instead of purple).  
As weapon, instead of Ivan's faucet pipe, he has a preference for his sickle, depiction of the years of communism. It's fast, sharp and easy to hide... could ask him for more?

If there are any writing errors, please let me know as always.

**Translations:**

_Da_ = yes  
_Nyet_ = no  
_намного лучше_ = much better  
_не скрывайте от меня, моим животным_ = don't hide from me, my pet  
___Cосать его = Suck it_  
девушка = girl  
_Хорошая девочка_ = good girl  
_маленькая шлюха_ = little whore  
_как вы хотите_ = as you wish  
_Ты принадлежишь мне_ = you are mine

All character rights belong to Hidekaz Himaruya©


	3. 2p England x Reader

**WARNING:** This is a non-con **LEMON**. It means that it contains **strong** sexual contents and smut. In addition, in this story there are darkish situations, humiliation and some bad word. This is just a story, I absolutely DON'T support rape.  
For these reasons, I don't recommend it to readers under age 18.

You have been warned.

If you're offended by it, then don't read it.

Otherwise, enjoy the reading!

* * *

**White Stone - 2P!England x Submissive!Reader**

"And the winner is… Oh, that's a surprise!" Oliver exclaimed happily, showing the small white stone between his fingers.

"You and your fucking tricks!" Al snarled, angrily throwing the black one in his hand against the floor "You freak! I bet you've cheated!"

"I would never dare, my dear friend" Oliver answered, showing a mocking grin. "Moreover, you can't go against the fate… Am I right, _?"

You shuddered as two hands gently leaned on your shoulders. You slowly turned your head and looked up beyond you.

Hundreds little ice ants climbed up your back when your (e/c) eyes met those icy blue of the English madman. He was leaning over you, his slender fingers teasingly massaging your shoulders, his lips stretched into an eager smile.  
That wide, disturbing smile, it looked even sicker seen from so close...

"Well poppet, we want go?" He said cheerfully, sliding his hands down your arms and raising you up on your feet. He then turned you, so you were now facing him, and offered his hand, bowing a little like a nobleman in front of a lady.  
Again that damn creepy grin… it made your legs tremble and blood froze in your veins.

You looked at his hand, unsure about what to do. You had no intention to take it, but the thought of how he could react in case of refusal scared you even more…

Sighing, you give up and reached out timorously, leaning your hand in his awaiting one.  
His fingers closed gently, slowly caressing your delicate skin. You closed your eyes and shivered, ashamed for having accepted his invitation.

He smiled happily and began to bring you out of the room, gently pressing his other hand against your back, as for inviting you to follow him faster.  
"Come sweetheart, we have many things to do." He chuckled in your ear, his hot breath making you shiver even more.

Not knowing what else do, you just gulped hard and followed him like a pup…

Arrived in front of his bedroom, he opened the door with a single fluid motion of his arm. "After you, poppet" He grinned, making you sign to enter.  
All this fake kindness of him disgusted you. It made him even more creepy.

Trying to stay brave, you breathed deeply and crossed the threshold, entering the dark room…

But after few steps, the door slammed loudly behind you; your heart jolted and breath stilled in both surprise and fear. Before you could react, your wrists were pulled together behind your back and your mouth crushed hard by a strong hand.  
You began to struggle with all your might, trying to free yourself. You yelped in pain as the grip on your wrists increased, threatening to break them like sticks.

"Mmmmhmmph!" You arched your back, trying to get away from your aggressor as much as possible. Tears began to tarnish your view as he forced you closer to him, pushing you against his chest.

"Husssh…" Hot breath caressed your neck. "Don't make such noise, poppet," Oliver whispered playfully behind you, making the hair on your neck stand on the end.

Your red blood cells turned into millions pieces of ice as his head came forward, leaning his chin on your shoulder; the ticklish feeling sending a terrible chill down your already shivering spine.

"Hit me like that in front of my comrades…" An insane grin of rage gleamed across his lips. "It was not very nice, you know?"

_"__N-no…oh God…!"_

His grip tightened again, causing another weak muffled scream from your mouth.  
"Personally, I don't like naughty kids," He hissed, licking his lips and removing his hand from your mouth, tracing his cold fingertips slowly up and down your breathing throat. "Bad girls like you deserve only to be punished…"

He raised his head a little and slowly rubbed his cheek against yours, smiling blissfully as he smoothly caressed the soft pulpy flesh.

You winced at the feeling and tried to look away; a large hard lump formed in your throat, making you hard to breathe.

You felt his cheek stiffen up as a new grin crept up on his lips. A wide, hungry, bloodcurdling grin.  
"And you know how we do it, right?"

Before you could realize it, you were pushed onto the bed face first. He climbed you astride, sitting down with all his weight; your wrists still held in his grip.  
You began to squirm again, your back arching up and feet kicking desperately against the mattress…

No match. Damn, he was stronger than he seemed.

A painful discomfort invaded the delicate skin of your wrist as a white rag was tightly wrapped around them. The same fate was soon shared to your ankles, that in a fraction of a second they were roughly tied together at the same manner.

"No! L-let me go! P-please, donmphmmmph!" Tears began to flow down your cheeks as a third rag was tied over your mouth, choking your useless pleas off.

He turned you on your back, peering down at you with critical eye. "Mmmmmh…" He put a hand to his chin. "What am I missing here?"

Your heart froze like ice as his eyes suddenly lit up; a creepy, huge grin crossing his face almost grotesquely.

He jumped off from you. "I'll be right, poppet. Stay here, eh?" He winked and excitedly ran out of the room.

As the door closed behind his back, you began to squirm with all your might, leaping up and down on the mattress like a fish out of water. You desperately tried to spread your legs and arms open, gritting your teeth and ignoring the burning sensation caused by the pressure of the cruel laces.

Nothing to do…

You slumped on the bed exhausted; your chest aching from the excessive speed of your breaths, pores flooding your skin with warm salty sweat.

You jolted in fear as the door suddenly swung open. You turned your head to see that Oliver had returned; his grin wider than ever.  
In his hands he held a silver tray with a jar full of colored icing for cakes, a butter knife and a pair of long, sewing scissors above. The latter one made you particularly shook in terror.  
_  
"__B-but what the hell he wants to do?"_

He laid the tray on the nightstand next to the bed and picked up the scissors, grinning ravenously as he crawled atop of you again; his icy-blue eyes piercing your soul with insane hunger.  
You squeezed your eyes shut and started to shake uncontrollably as the sharp, cold object smoothly caressed your cheek, indenting the soft flesh.

He chuckled evilly at your reaction, enjoying your weak trembles under him. This was what he preferred of his victims, it bathed him in a pleasant wave of hot omnipotence that turned on his senses deliciously.

Licking his lips, he then slid the metallic tip along your vulnerable throat, gently scraping your soft skin. He mercilessly continued the cruel descent, sliding it between your breasts, along your stomach, until he reached your belly, where your shirt ended.

Sharp metallic sounds reached your ears as the two blades began to rub against each other, causing your eyes to open and look down...  
They widened in horror as you realized he was slowly cutting off the fabric of your shirt; the lower blade dangerously tapping the skin of your belly, making it shiver at every touch.

Ignoring your muffled cries of terror, the Englishman calmly continued his work, humming happily as he slowly cut higher and higher.  
Once arrived at the collar, the shears changed direction, continuing their way along the sleeves, cutting merciless all the poor fabric between their razor blades.

After a final cut, Oliver grabbed what remained of your sliced cloth, slipped it off from under your back and thrown it to the floor, exposing your smooth (s/c) skin and (f/c) bra.  
He licked his lips hungrily at the sight of your soft shivering middle and breathing chest, smiling as the sudden cold air covered them in tiny goose bumps.

But it was still not enough for him…

Without saying a word, he traced the scissors on your bra strap and cut it, doing the same thing to the twin on your opposite shoulder.

A whimper escaped your mouth as his cold hands crawled behind your back, searching for the bra clasp before finally unlace it and toss the underwear away.

His eyes gleamed in lust, his tongue flicked out and made an entire run-way across his lips as you were finally bare breasted before him.

As you realized it, you blushed madly and gulped hard, feeling yourself extremely uncomfortable. Your breasts shivered and nipples hardened, due to both cold and stimulation.

Grinning lustfully, he leaned down on your chest and gave a first, hot lick to one of your erected buds, which hardened even more at the wet tease.

You whined and blushed redder at the ticklish sensation, pressing your back against the mattress.  
_"__Oh no! Nononononono…"_ Your heart beat furiously, like a red wet sac against the ribs.

…But with your big surprise, that feeling left you as his tongue withdrew from you, returning inside his master's mouth. You looked at him confused as he pulled back from your chest.

Leaned the scissors on the tray, he reached instead at the jar and the butter knife, holding one in each hand.  
He put the knife into the jar and began to mixing the contents carefully. After few seconds, he then lifted it out and gazed at the light-blue sweet batter that now tinged the tip and blade of the cutlery, grinning satisfyingly.

Gazing at you maliciously, he began to lower the knife on your belly…

_"__W-wait! What the…!"_

You arched your back and whined in surprise at the cold sticky sensation of the icing that was slowly smeared on your middle, like butter on a toast.

Enjoying your little sound of protests, Oliver slowly continued to smearing the sweet molasses, massaging your soft flesh with delicate circling movements. He continued his teasing until your whole trembling abdomen and breasts were full covered in cold cold colorful batter, like the surface of a yummy cake.

He seductively licked the knife clean and leaned it back on the tray along with the now empty jar.

He looked at you. **Now** you were perfect. Tied, helpless and scared, your already sweet skin seemed even more appetizing now covered in gloving delicious cream. Your (e/c) eyes were inundated with tears, looking back at him with marvelous submissive fear. Just too good enough to eat…

Beautiful.

His tongue swiped over his lips in absolute delight, mouth watering abundantly. His glowing eyes widened even more, taking the appearance of a hungry predator in front of an already certain prey.  
He could no longer resist.

He quickly untied his blue bow from his neck, letting it drop on the floor. With both hands he grabbed the extremities of his pink shirt and, with a single move, he pulled it off along with his purple wool sweater.

Your already red cheeks heated even more, butterflies formed in your stomach as you can't help but stare at his now exposed upper body.

Flawless pale skin covered gently the curves of his slim but toned chest and the flat plains of his stomach. Not too skinny, not too muscular.  
And those eye. Those beautiful eyes. Cold aquamarine embedded in the finest English porcelain.  
Just… perfect.

His chuckle snapped you out from your trance.  
Fear returned to grip your guts as he slowly began to bend over on your middle once more, staring at you and licking his lips in anticipation.  
"Are you ready, my sweet?" he purred seductively before parting his now wet, grinning lips and flicking out his tongue.

You shook your head frantically. _"__Oh God, no…!"_

Your eyes widened and a squeak came out of your throat as the warm wet muscle finally touched your soft coated belly, which shivered and pulled inward, intimidated by the ticklish pressure.

Oliver groaned in pure delight as he began to lap the sweet covering above and inside your shivering bellybutton, swirling his tongue around the soft circumference, dreamily savoring the so much coveted treat.

He then focused on your lower abdomen, taking his time as he slowly massaged it with circular wet movements, can't help but moaning at how good your sweet warm skin felt under his tongue.

You grimaced and squeezed your eyes shut, disgusted by the idea he was actually licking you. You whined and shivered even more as he slowly traced the pink muscle up your abdominal line, leaving a warm, glittering strip of saliva behind him.

He continued his insane enjoyment, happily licking clean the upper part of your belly like a kid licking a lollipop. He smoothly followed the line of your ribs, getting closer and closer to your breasts, making sure to taste every inch of your delicious feminine skin.

Your fists clenched almost painfully as the wet, playful tongue reached the base of one of your tits and began to slither up, slowly caressing the round soft surface.

Once lapped the most of the frosting, his fingers gently closed around the soft warm flesh of the chosen one, massaging it slightly; you moaned and squirmed a little under his touch. Lowering his head a little more, he licked your hardened bud and put his mouth over it.

A muffled scream suddenly leaved your throat. Your back arched and cheeks flushed as you felt his teeth gently close on your sensitive nipple, nibbling it lustfully.  
His soft lips surrounded it and began to suck softly, sending shivers of pleasure up and down your back.

_"__W-what the… Aaaaah~!"_  
His mouth moved to the other. His hot tongue flicked across your nipple and swirled playfully around the areola, playing this way for a little while before taking it in his mouth and give him the same treatment of its twin.

Louder moans formed in your chest; his hands massaging both your breast with masterful skill. God, how could his touch be so soft?

At every second your gasps became more and more harder; a strange hot wet feeling beginning to form in your panties.  
_"__B-but… what the hell is wrong with me…"_

You desperately tried to silence your body, biting your lower lip and stiffening, trying your best to hold back any movement or groan of pleasure. But how could it react like that in a situation like this? Could it be that you were… enjoying it?

Despite your mind was trying with all its strength to drive away this terrible thought, the hot delicious pleasure that was slowly spreading throughout your body slammed the truth on your face…

The laces still tight on your wrists and ankles were killing you.  
The desire to slip your fingers through his soft hair, feel his warm flawless skin under your fingertips, pull him closer by grabbing your legs around his waist… it was devouring you like a burning fever. And you could not do anything to avoid it.

A sudden cold feeling invaded your now fully stimulated breasts.

You weakly raised your head, trying to focus through the thin curtain of tears that was formed before your pupils…  
Your scared (e/c) eyes met those lustful ice-blue of the Englishman, rising over you and smoothly licking clean the remaining blue stains on his lips, quite satisfied with himself.

After a last delighted lick, his wet lips curled up in a mischievous grin as he began to crawl closer to your face.

You squeezed your eyes shut as you felt him climbing higher and higher; his flat chest pressing against your now sticky and wet breasts. Your body shivered terribly and eyes watered as his hot breath warmed your cheeks; the tip of his nose gently tickling yours.

"Stop lying to yourself, poppet. I know you liked it…" He laughed. A short, bitter, mocking laugh that made you tremble even more. "But don't think we're already done."

Suddenly the pressure on your mouth diminished significantly; a fresh breath of air caressed your lips as the rag was finally removed.

But your short relief was suddenly interrupted by a terrible burning pain that exploded on your cheek as he slapped you hard; the abrupt noise that broke the silence seemed almost deafening to your ears. Salty tears streamed down your cheeks, making the sore one burn even more.

"This is for hit me before."

The warm softness of his lips captured yours as he suddenly pushed you in a deep passionate kiss. Your soaked eyes widened in surprise as his tongue slid in your mouth, covering your damp walls in a sweet icing aroma.

He began to greedily lick every hidden corner of your mouth, making sure not to leave a single point untouched.

_"__Please… no…"_

You moaned in both shame and pleasure as the wet playful tongue began to rub and push against your shy and still one, inciting it to the game. You tried hard to resist, although you felt your little pink muscle already tremble under his teasing.

To make things easier, he slowly snaked his hand behind your sweaty back. His slender fingers began to caressing your delicate skin, artfully finding a very tender area, causing a series of lovely shivers and whimpers from you.

The teasing was now too much to resist…

Letting out a loud defeating groan, your tongue finally wriggled and coiled around his, melding together in wet feverish passion.  
He grinned in victory, deepening the kiss even more as he felt you were close to give up; his wicked hand stroking repeatedly the soft spot on your back.  
_"__Oh God! Not there!"_

The warmth of your body was becoming unbearable. Your still wearing jeans were become an instrument of torture, they clinging mercilessly around your legs like burning flypaper while your private area was soaking with an increasing hot and sticky lake.

Just when you thought you were about to going crazy, he broke the kiss, allowing you to breathe again.

"P-p-please… u-untie me…" You panted heavily, your face terribly red and sweaty.

Oliver licked away a leftover of saliva and blue batter from your lips and bent on your neck.  
"And why should I, poppet? So you'll try to run away…" He chuckled mockingly, slowly biting the soft flesh of your throat.

"N-noooo~… M-my arms… ah… My arms and wrists really hurts… if… if this continues, tomorrow I will not be in form a-and your comrades will be disgruntled… a-ah… G-God, b-bite again that spot, _please~_…" You weakly whined, cursing yourself to be so disgustingly weak.

He stopped.  
His head rose slowly until his face was just inches above yours. He lowered his gaze down at your soaked jeans and then looked back at you.

You gulped hard and stopped to breath as his eyes slightly narrowed, smile widened in a strange wicked grimace… and suddenly burst into a maniacal laughter that made your heart pounding like a Ping-Pong ball.

"WAHAHAHAHA! Oh, _!" He wheezed between crazy laughs. "HAHA! Of all the lies I have heard in my life, this one is certainly the most pitiful of all! HAHAHA!" He tilted his head back, almost chocking himself.

You just stared at him with wide eyes, not knowing what to do.

Between hysterical chuckles, he slowly regained his composure, wiping away a tear with a finger. "Oh, little naughty liar…" He giggled, petting your head; his fingers curling playfully around your hair.  
His free hand's fingertips slowly snaked down your belly, following your abdominal line until they reached your wet still clothed vital regions "Naughty, naughty, naughty~ "

"W-what are y…!" A surprised scream went out from your throat as he began to squeeze hard your pussy through the fabric, causing your back to arch in agonizingly pleasure.

"Naughty, naughty, naughty, naughty~ " He happily continued to sing, his wicked fingers pressing mercilessly.

"N… ah! P-p-please, s-stop th… aaaah~!" You stammered weakly, unconsciously pushing yourself harder against his fingertips, trying to break through the cruel fabric while huge tears flowed from your eyes.

_"__N-no… no, don't do it _!"_

"Is this what you want, right?" He purred evilly, biting your neck again. "Then say it, say it to your master and he'll free you."  
"N… I… I-I… ah…"

_"__No! Don't, don't, don't, d…!"_

Another bite.  
You couldn't take it anymore…

"Ah~, I-I w-want it..." You whined, broken and humiliated.

"I can't still ear you, my pet." The wicked Englishman chuckled and bit you harder; a little bead of blood came out from the small, bite-shaped cut now on your neck.

A piercing scream of both pain and pleasure freed from your panting chest like an animal from a cage. "F-FUCK! I WANT IT! JU-JUST REMOVE THESE DAMN THINGS!"

A terrible smirk of victory widened on his face. His tongue flicked out and licked the thin wound, cleaning it from the blood "As you wish, sweet little poppet."  
His mocking grinning face disappeared from your tearful view as he slowly began to crawl down to your ankles.

You felt your shoes and socks slip off as he gently removed them from your feet.  
"Thee-hee~ such cute little feet we have heeere~" He giggled childishly, gently tickling one with a finger.

You shuddered and chocked a laugh at his action, trying your best to endure the tickle.  
_"__Fucking sadistic…"_

The arching pressure on your ankles suddenly disappeared; you sighed in relief, finally able to move them again.

The skilled fingers of the Englishman crawled at the clasp of your jeans and unbuckled it. His hands firmly grabbed the waistband of the cloth and pulled it hard down your legs and ankles, tossing them away.

He looked down at your (f/c) panties.

His arousal skyrocketed when he saw how much wet you actually were, causing the already large bulge to press uncomfortably harder against his pants. Licking his lips ravenously, he quickly kicked away his shoes, unbuttoned his pants and, with lustful frenzy, pulled them down along with his boxers.

Your face turned red as a tomato when you saw him.  
He was now completely naked, his thrilled erected manhood facing you, eager to begin. You whined in shame and turned your head away, too intimidated by the sight.

He chuckled in lustful amusement at your reaction and gently dug his fingers in your panties, slowly pulling them down your legs. As they reached your ankles, he slipped them off with a single fluid movement and tossed them onto the floor.

He pulled your legs apart; his grin wider than ever.  
You shuddered at the sudden cold air caressing your intimate area, like a sweet, ghostly, frozen hand.

As you weakly looked at him, his Cheshire face disappeared between your legs... and suddenly your body froze. Your eyes widened and mouth opened wide, unable to utter any sound. An uncontrollable shudder climbed up your spine as his hot tongue circled your thick lips, slowly teasing your warm entrance.

_"__N-no… please not that!"_

You moaned and arched your back as he licked your womanhood more firmly. Delicious shivers crawled up and down your back as he viciously slipped the slimy muscle inside, massaging your interior with slow circular movements.

"Ooooh… a-ah~! Aaah…" Your moans grew louder with each passing second. "Ah! E-England… p-please, aaaah~!" Your cheeks flushed madly as he happily continued his wicked tease, sucking and biting your clit hungrily, not loosing a single drop of the sweet precious nectar which was now flowing in little sticky rivulets.  
A searing heat formed in your middle, you felt your end getting closer and closer.  
You clenched your fists, preparing yourself...

But it never came.

You whined in disappointment as at a step from your climax he raised his head, withdrawing his tongue from you. He looked down and chuckled at your sad exhausted expression; his pink wicked muscle sweeping lustfully over his lips, now abundantly soaked with your juices.

"Mmmm… seems that our little _ has finally reached her limit" He giggled jokingly, licking his lips one last time before positioning himself at your entrance.

"W-wait… E-England…" You sobbed painfully.

"My name's Oliver, poppet" He corrected you with a smile, beginning to press the tip hard against your warm pussy.

"Ah… O-Oliver… my wrists" Tears streamed down your cheeks. "T-they hurts so much… I-I can't take it anymore… I bet they're bleeding, p-please…"

"Well…" The Englishman looked at you, licking his lips thoughtfully. "Since you said please, my pet." He finally spoke with a grin, kissing you softly on your lips.

He leaned down a little more as his hands slipped behind your back.  
You sighed in relief as his skilled fingers finally released the last evil rag; your hand massaging your poor wrists, caressing the red cruel signs that now marked your skin.

You shuddered as your hips were firmly clenched by a pair of strong hands.

"Are you ready to play now, my pet?" He whispered seductively, no longer able to restrain himself.  
Without waiting for a reply which in any case wouldn't affected him, he shoved himself inside of you, penetrating you completely with his throbbing cock.

A bloodcurdling scream released from the depths of your throat as your virgin membrane was suddenly torn apart; blood flowing out of your stretched entrance. Your back arched in pain and nails harpooned the covers, as if they were trying to tear them into pieces.

He groaned in pure lustful delight, savoring your beautiful screams and the constricting, moist heat of your walls around his member as he allowed you to briefly adjust.

Rivers of tears began to flow from your eyes as he began to move inside of you, licking his lips and moaning louder at the tightness; his mind lost in the delicious cries and whimpers that you were making for him.

You gritted your teeth in absolute painfulness, your fingers clenched the covers harder as your walls were mercilessly stretched at regular intervals. At each trust your insides seemed to burn in some occult infernal flame; it seeping through your veins, paralyzing and stiffening your body like a lethal scorching poison.

Your mind became fuzzy… and strangely the pain lessened a bit.  
The terrible burning flames that were devouring you just a few seconds earlier began to slowly die out. They became more and more feeble and timid, leaving in their place something… different.

It was… heat.  
A delicious, sexual, unexpected heat. Like if a hot liquid hand was slowly caressing your middle from inside, making you purr under its gentle touch.

_"__W-what… aaaah~"_

You moaned louder and began to pant harder as the man above you continued to thrust. Your legs rose up independently and locked themselves around his slender waist, pulling him closer.

"Ah… Ooooh~! O-Oliver…" You whined in pleasure, your fingers slithering up and knotting into his strawberry-blonde hair.

_"__S-so good…aaah~!"_

Your whines turned into screams of delight as the large member scraped against something deep inside you. He moaned loudly, gritting his teeth in a triumphant but almost painful grin as you tightened around him. He trusted harder, pushing his member deeper. "Mmmmmh… so nice and tight~"

Your fingers in his hair clenched as your sweet spot was hit again. And again. And again.

And again.

The remaining shred of control that your mind had desperately attempted to keep save crumbled in pieces. They mingled together, merging into a delirium of primal instinct.

"Aaaah! Ha-harder! Harder! HARDER!" You shouted, arching your back and squeezing your legs stronger around his waist.  
Your sweaty bodies began to rub savagely one against the other as he increased the speed, thrusting in and out almost roughly.

You closed your eyes, moaning in pure delight as you let his thrust and kisses pleasure you, completely consumed by the passionate fever called lust. The delicious scent of his skin and sweat enveloping your brain like a drug.

Your breaths and moans became louder and louder as you felt your ends getting closer.  
After a few more thrust, you both screamed in ecstasy as you finally came.

He threw his head back and released; white viscous pearls spilled out of your womanhood as his hot sperm filled you.  
You came immediately after him, screaming in pure ecstasy as you reached your climax, spreading your juices all over your inner thigh and his length.

Letting out a relieved sigh, he then collapsed beside you, letting his sweaty body relax in bliss.

You both lay on the mattress without forces, drenched and panting hard, taking in sweet oxygen.

_"__W-what have I done…"_ Two salty rivers of tears began to descend along your still reddened cheeks. You painstakingly hugged yourself, facing away from the infamous Oliver; your body shaking in disgust, the moist heat of his liquid still inside you, making you want to throw up.

Suddenly, a slender arm wrapped around you, pushing your back possessively against a smooth flat chest. Warm breath caressed your neck. "Have you learnt your lesson, poppet?" He whispered between his grinning teeth. Sugar flavor voice soaked in snake venom.

You sobbed and weakly nodded, shivering as his soft lips kissed the nape of your neck. "Good…"

With a satisfied smile on his lips, he closed his eyes and snuggled against you. The movements of his chest became slower and slower, sign that he had now sunk into a deep sleep.

Wrong. You had wronged everything…

You began to cry softly, too weak to hold it back; the salty taste of tears reached your lips. Your body felt so broken, so disgustingly filthy… and not just because of the sweat or those few stains of icing which still made your skin sticky. Your purity and dignity lay in tatters in the bottom of your stomach, cutting it like sharp glass.

Sobbing, you tried to get yourself comfortable, curling up under that arm which now lay heavy and asleep above you.

Squeezing your watery eyes shut, you cried yourself to sleep, trying to ignore the cold teeth that gnawed mercilessly your still soaked entrails…

* * *

**Writer's comment: **In great demand, here's to you the one dedicated to 2P!England/Oliver.

I must say that of all the 2P, Oliver is the one that gives me more chills. The sick Cheshire smile, the insane ice glaze... all hidden behind a cheery stage curtain of bright colors and false gentleman attitudes. An insane murderer by sadistic habits in the body of a cheerful mad hatter.  
Unlike 2P!Russia or 2P!America, rude and easily disinterested, 2P!England is a bit more jealous of his "belongings". Let us say that the feeling towards the Reader is an affection similar to a child for his favorite toy.

If you find any writing errors, please let me know as always.

All character rights belong to Hidekaz Himaruya©


	4. 2p America x Reader

**WARNING:** This is a non-con **LEMON**. It means that it contains **strong** sexual contents and smut. In addition, in this story there are darkish situations, humiliation, inadequate use of a bat and some bad word. This is just a story, I absolutely DON'T support rape.  
For these reasons, I don't recommend it to readers under age 18.

You have been warned.

If you're offended by it, then don't read it.

Otherwise, enjoy the reading!

* * *

**White Stone - 2P!America x Submissive!Reader**

"And the lucky one is... _Uhuhuuu~_ that's gonna be nasty… Al!" Oliver chuckled darkly.

Your heart froze like a sack of water under zero. _"__Oh no..."_  
You slowly turned your head in the direction of the mentioned rough American. Your body began to shake as your fearful eyes fell on his hand; the small coveted stone was lying in his palm, its smooth and white surface contrasting the black leather of the glove.

_"…__not __**him**__!"_

"Ha! I knew it!" He snickered victorious, smiling mockingly to the other Second Players and bouncing the little pebble up and down in his hand.

Without another word, he then turned in your direction and reached you with a stride; his scarlet eyes glowing in dark excitement. Before you could react, two iron hands clasped your trembling shoulders almost painfully and lifted you effortlessly from the ground.

Your eyes widened in surprise and feet flailed as you felt the floor suddenly disappear under you. A faint whiff escaped your lips as your stomach was crushed due to gravity against a hard abutment.

In a fraction of a second, you found yourself balancing on his shoulder with your legs kicking in the air and face staring at what it seemed to be the American's toned derriere. Well, not that in another situation you would be sorry about that…

A strong arm roughly hugged your legs in a crushing grasp, pinning them together against a muscular chest.  
Feeling your movement restricted you immediately began to struggle; your little fists punching the tough clothed surface of Al's back with all their strength.

"Hey! P-put me down!" You shouted in fear, desperately trying to get off.

He simply chuckled and turned on his heel, striding leaving the room between the disappointed grunts of his comrades.

A devilish smirk perked on his lips. This would have been a fun night…

The American's bedroom door slammed against the doorframe as he roughly kicked it open.  
He crossed the threshold and quickly closed the door, grinning eagerly as he locked it.

Your squirms and screams became chronic as the clicking metallic sound of the rusty lock reached your ears; your nails scratching hysterically the black fabric of his bomber jacket, legs arching from trying to break free.

Snickering at your pathetic attempts to rebel, Al easily walked towards the bed, rested his trusty bat to its side and removed the sunglasses from his head, placing them on the nightstand beside.  
He lifted you and ungracefully tossed you onto the mattress, like if you were not heavier or important than a sack of potatoes. A slight huff blew out from your lungs as your back bounced against the cushioned surface.

Finally able to move, you quickly turned yourself and tried to sneak out of the bed, but before you were able to reach the edge, your ankles were abruptly grasped by a pair of large strong hands.

"Come here, babe."

Your chin bumped against the mattress and a scream of terror came out of your mouth as you were pulled back effortlessly by a single harsh yank.

_"__Oh God! NO!"_

Your hands clung desperately into the blankets, trying hard to resist and pull your squirming body forward but, with another tug of the American's powerful arms, your fingers miserably gave up, opening themselves and releasing its weak hold.

As you were now lying flat on the back under him, he took that chance to grab the hem of your shirt and, with a terrible deafening ripping sound that echoed in your ears, roughly pull it up your head and arms. The mighty jerk forcefully undressed you, causing few tears in the fabric; your upper body lifting up like a puppet by that monstrous tug, before heavily falling back on the mattress.

He tossed your poor cloth away, hungrily swiping his tongue over his lips as he stared at your round breasts, now covered only by a (f/c) bra.

"Very nice,"

You blushed madly and tried to cover yourself, but before you could do anything, his strong hands grasped your tinier ones, crushing and pinning them to the mattress; his slender fingers intertwining with yours like the jaws of a Venus flytrap, making impossible to escape.

He quickly leaned down, crushing you with all his weight and blocking completely your desperate struggles; his toned chest pressing heavy against your soft breast.  
"You're a tenacious little bitch, mh?" He chuckled wickedly, lustfully licking his lips.

You whined in protest as the air in your lungs was brusquely squeezed out.  
Gritting your teeth for the effort, you tried to arch your back, wriggling with all your might to get him off… but there was nothing to do, he was just too strong and heavy for you.

"I-I can't… breath… p-please America…" You weakly begged him, turning your head away and pressing your cheek against the mattress; tears of yield and fright began to from in your (e/c) eyes.

The pearly vicious grin parted a little, his pink tongue slipped between the teeth and eagerly licked the lips, making a wet sound that sent cold chills up your spine. He stared at your beautiful panicked face, enjoying how you pathetically attempted to distance yourself from him as much as possible.  
He could almost feel the beating of your little scared heart against his chest. How cute.

His eyes closed and a terrible satisfied smile creeped on his lips as he greedily inhaled your sweet scent; his mind lost in the delicious aroma of your fear.  
He lowered his head a little, bringing his face closer to yours; his ardent alcohol-scented breath making your skin cover in tiny tiny goosebumps.

You squeezed your eyes shut, unable to meet his lustful burning gaze; your body now shivering uncontrollably.

"What's the matter, dollface?" He snickered evilly, flicking out his tongue and giving you a hot humid lick on the cheek. "Are you scared of me?"

You grimaced at his action, a deep sense of disgust pierced your stomach like a knife as your flushed surface was covered by a slimy trail of saliva.

_"__N-no…oh God, no…"_

Grinning like a shark at your impotence, he flicked out his tongue once more, beginning to slowly follow your jawline, enjoying all the cute little trembles you made in response.  
The wicked muscle continued calmly on its way, savoring every inch and becoming more familiar with your skin's sweetness. Once reached your ear, he eagerly licked it a first time and before lustfully swipe it inside, massaging your ear canal with small, moist circles.

You swallowed heavily and shivered at the clammy ticklish sensation. Your cheeks heated, tingeing of a soft shade of red.

"You know what?" He whispered seductively, hungrily nibbling your lobe. "I bet that under that little angel's face of yours…" He paused, giving another greedy lick. "Lies a sinful slut that just wait to be pleasured."

At his words, a large lump formed in your gullet. You closed your watery eyes shut, desperately trying to swallow the mushy obstruction down.  
"G-go… to hell…"

He smiled mockingly against your skin, amused by your useless efforts to act brave. His mouth slowly moved downwards, slowly placing licks and hot kisses down your throat.

As his lips suddenly brushed against a particularly tender spot, you whimpered in surprise and tilted your head back of impulse, revealing completely your bare neck.  
Taking it as an invitation, he leaned his head even more, increasing the pressure against your soft sensitive skin.

_"__N-no…"_

A yelp escaped your mouth as his hard teeth hungrily closed on your throat, roughly nibbling your jugular like a bloodthirsty vampire; his pink skilled muscle tasting the tender flesh, smoothly exploring your neck with warm wet caresses.

_"__A-aah…"_  
Two thin rivulets of salty tears began to descend down your muscle of your trembling body tensed as the American ravaged your poor neck, marking it with reddish bite-shape signs and lustful soothers. You bit your lower lip, nearly causing it to bleed, trying hard to keep from groaning.  
_"__B-but… what's happening to me…"_

Your eyes widened. A loud, too strong to be held back moan emitted from your throat as a sudden pressure appeared between your legs. A very _hard_ pressure.  
He gritted his teeth, smirking at you in both pleasure and domination before grinding his hips in yours anew, roughly rubbing his crotch against your private parts with up and down movements of the pelvis.

He mercilessly kept pushing, slowly approaching your wrists to each other before grabbing them together in one hand.  
He gently bit the leather fabric of his free hand's glove, grinning seductively as he pulled it off with his teeth, making you gulp hard. His now uncovered fingertips slowly trailed down your neck and chest, teasingly caressing your shivering (s/c) skin.

Once reached the lower part of your bosom, his wicked hand crawled under your bra and firmly grasped one of your breasts, making you yelp like a pup as he squeezed it hard.  
He began to stroke the round warm flesh, feeling the delicious softness in his palm; his fingers tugging the nipple, roughly clasping it between the index finger and thumb.

A groan of both pain and pleasure escaped your quivering lips.

"You like that, babe?" He breathed in your ear, purring darkly; his erection growing bigger, pressing harder and harder against your pussy at each passing second. "You want it, right bitch?"

Your mind began to blur; your face burning with incandescent heat.  
How was it possible? He was a mean person and a psycho! The one who had struck you so violently, knocked out, kidnapped… and now he was treating you so rudely, abusing your own body as if you were the last of the hookers.

Yet…

God, you hated how your body as was reacting. How it liked being dominated like this. How it heated in pleasure, sending delicious shivers up and down your back. How it wanted him to continue.  
This was totally insane, and yet so… _hot_.

His testosterone was reaching the limit.  
You were so warm, so soft, so beautifully defenseless… and his pants were so tight. He wanted nothing more than rip your clothes off and fuck you so hard till make you scream loud enough that the entire world could hear it. Devour that little delicate body that arched and moaned so deliciously beneath him.

Feeling that your little hands now didn't oppose more resistance, he pulled himself up on his knees, freeing you from his grip.  
You panted deeply, whining a little as you felt his heat and touch leaving you.

Chuckling at the cute sound you made, he eagerly took off his bomber jacket and tossed it somewhere on the floor. He then quickly pulled the remaining single leather glove off and, grabbing with both hands the bottom of his plain white singlet, he pulled it over his head with a single move, revealing a marvelous composition of chiseled abs and toned pectorals.

Your cheeks heated softly as you can't help but stare at the gorgeous sight who now shoved before you.

Round compacted muscles covered every inch of his body, sturdy but agile at the same time. His strong shoulders, large and well defined, were even more accentuated by the highly developed trapezius muscles. Smooth tanned skin followed the surface of those deep fantastic curves, giving him the appearance of a bronze statue.

He was the quintessence of the bad boy. A very _sexy_ bad boy.

You were so busy looking at the breathtaking form before your eyes that at first you didn't realized that his hands were greedily reaching down to your jeans clasp. As you felt his fingers unbuckling it, your mind seemed to remember you the situation in which you were.

Waking up from your trance, with heart pounding against your rib chest, your little hands quickly grabbed onto his wrists, trying to stop him.  
"N-NO!" You shouted, pulling as hard you could. "STOP IT!"

The American didn't answered, but just resisted you and continued his work, unzipping your pants and beginning to pull them down.

"I SAID NO!" Screaming in protest you released your grip and tried to scratch his face, but with a lightning movement he roughly grasped your hand, clutching it painfully.

"JESUS FUCK! BUT YOU JUST CAN'T STAY STILL?!" He snarled in anger and annoyance, pushing you back on the bed once more.  
But you kept squirming, your free hand cleaving the air and feet kicking desperately, trying somehow to hit him. And he didn't like it one bit.

_"__Gah!"_

A steel grip clutched your throat.  
Your (e/c) eyes widened and mouth opened wide to scream, but the only sound that came out was a confused gurgling noise.

"STOP FIDGETING, BITCH!" He roared in your face, pushing you deeper in the mattress and tightening his grip; his white teeth bearing in rage.

You brought your free hand to the neck, wriggling and trying to loosen the terrible grasp that blocked your respiratory tract so painfully.

Useless…

_"__Shit! I'm suffocating…"_  
Tears began to flow down your cheeks as you felt your lungs burning for lack of oxygen. You began to feel weak; your limbs were losing their strength and seemed to weigh a ton, as well as your eyelids.

_"__Shit, shit, shit…"_

From your tightened throat began to emerge a series of guttural chocked sounds; your pupils turning backwards, exposing the white, reddish venous part of the eyes.

A second before your vision began to darken, with the bit of clarity that still remained in your obfuscated by lack of blood brain, you concentrated all the remaining forces in your leg and, in a last desperate attempt, you rose it up between his legs with all your might…

A surprised, deafening growl of pain echoed in your ears. The bear trap around your neck suddenly opened, allowing your throat to expand.

The sudden, so longed air entered your trachea like an iron fist, dilating your lungs almost painfully. You brought your hands to the sore neck, loudly taking big gulps of vital gaseous substance.

"Gaaah…"

You jolted, looking back at him.

"You… bitch…"  
He was back bent, heavily sustaining himself onto the mattress with one hand, the other one stroking hard the aching crotch. His eyes were squeezed shut, teeth clenched like a rabid dog and face slightly bowed, contorted in a grimace of wrath and pain.

He may have been the twisted copy of a powerful nation, but he was still a male…

Now free from his grasp, with heart pumping adrenaline in your veins, you slipped out from under him and jumped out of the bed, so fast that you seemed to do it in one single move.

As your feet felt the hard surface of the floor through the soles, you began to run out of breath toward the door, ignoring the aching pressure of your heart that pounded against the ribs like a hammer.

Your head began to pulse painfully as you launched yourself at breakneck speed through the room; your legs muscles trembling for both effort and tension, lungs aching from excessive breathing speed.

The output of this hellish place was so close. Very close.  
Closer and closer…  
_So close!  
_  
Your arm stretched and hand opened, ready to grasp the round handle just before you…

Strangely your fingertips didn't felt the cold, metallic round surface that you were expecting… Indeed, they didn't felt anything at all, except the intangible, emptiness of the air that slipped impalpable through your fingers, as for mocking you.  
In its place there was pain. A terrible, sharp, lacerating pain that took the shape of iron claws that mercilessly locked themselves in a handful of your (h/c) hair, stopping your escape with such force that for few seconds your legs flew forward in the air like a seesaw.

Tears of disappointment flooded your eyes. Your only chance of salvation moved away as you were brutally pulled back and thrown in the middle of the room.  
Your body ungracefully ruined on the floor with a loud thud; thin scratches opened on your delicate arm's skin as it roughly scraped against the hard wooden surface.

You wined in pain, weakly opening your eyes, just in time to saw a pair of blurred boots loudly ran toward you.  
Suddenly, a grenade exploded between your chest and abdomen. A wrecking ball of leather and thick sole hit you right in the stomach, strong enough to lift you off from the ground.

It had all happened so fast that your mind didn't realized immediately that your body was actually flying in the air, tossed across the room by that monstrous kick.

This strange, floating feeling was abruptly interrupted by the sound that your back made due to the impact with the side of the bed's iron cot; your view exploding in a painful waterfall of stars.

Your body abandoned completely on the floor, unable even of tremble.  
A choked whine came faintly out of your throat as you felt like if a scorching iron glove was grasping the lower part of your backbone from behind.  
Rivers of bitter tears gushed out from under your squeezed eyelids as heavy footstep made the ground vibrate beneath you, getting closer and closer at each loud step.

You shivering huddled yourself, curling up in fetal position as if to make yourself smaller, trying to become invisible at the monster that now loomed over you like a sanguinary raptor on a mice.

His strong hand closed painfully on your jaw, roughly clenching it and effortlessly lifting you up until the tips of your feet barely touched the floor.  
Terror and agony melted together, leaving your mouth in a weak acoustic form; your injured spine feeling like it was going to snap in two, splitting the torso away from the basin with a loud _"crack"_.

Your hands faintly grabbed his thick wrist and eyes opened… Your heart froze in your chest and guts knotted for what you saw in front of you.

The bloodshot American's scarlet eyes pierced your (e/c) irises like blades of fire, burning the depths of your soul with pure, bestial rage. His already intimidating face was contorted in a terrifying grimace; his reddish bronze hair disheveled, making him looks like a slaughterous, bristly furred wolf. A large, swelling of blood vein appeared on his tensed neck, bulging out between skin and swollen beyond belief muscles, giving him a more animal shape than a human aspect. His sculpted chest billowed loudly, emitting raucous moist snorts at every exhalation like an enraged bull ready to charge.  
His nostrils swelled loudly, snorting hot humid air on your face.

"Bad move…"

A weak, terrified squeak came out of your semi-closed mouth as you realized with heartbreaking fear that he had once again impugned his bat; the nails and pieces of glass planted at its end glistening, as if eager to meet your flesh.

He forced your face closer to his, so close that you could almost see your frightened reflection in his gnashing white teeth.  
"Very. **Bad**. Move."

You squeezed your watery eyes shut and tensed, preparing yourself for the blow that would have send you to hell. And maybe save you.

The Second Player looked down at you some more, clenching tighter the so fragile jaw between his fingers. Then, a dark, low, bloodcurdling chuckle came out from the depths of his chest, making shiver the vertebrae of your spine like a xylophone.

"Do you think that ends so?" Hot breath caressed your ear, making you open your eyes in surprise. With your great disbelief and fright, the corners of his mouth were now curled up, pulled in an insane forced smile worthy of the most ruthless shark.

His eyes narrowed dangerously.  
"You're a bad pet…" The moist sound of his tongue eagerly licking the lips reached your ears once more. "Now I'm _really_ pissed off."

And in that moment you saw it.  
In the fury to free yourself, you had accidentally released it. The true, violent, bestial nature of the American…

…and this time there was no England to stop him.

In a fraction of a second, you were once more tossed onto the bed, this time face first.  
Your useless screams and pleas were suddenly silenced as a strong hand smashed over your skull, pushing your face onto the mattress with brutal strength; the padded surface hugging your visage in a suffocating soft grip.

You tried to struggle, but an electric shock that abruptly traveled along your spine remembered you how much it hurt, reducing your attempts to rebel to pathetic, weak trembles.

Your body stopped to move and a muffled sob formed in your throat as you felt the bat's sharp spikes brush against your vulnerable, naked back, scraping the soft skin with slow up and down movements; the dirty and rusty tips lightly scratching your tender surface, leaving thin red dashes behind them.

He played that way for a while, enjoying your terrified whines and tremors before grabbing your hair and suddenly pulling your head up from the mattress.

"Let's see if after this you'll still want to be a cunt." He snickered in vengeful happiness, breathing hot air against your ear before letting go of your head and quickly moving behind you.

Ignoring your violent coughs, he rested his trusty bat near to you and roughly grasped your hips, pulling you up on all fours. Digging his fingers into your thighs, he then forcefully spread your legs apart and crushed his knees on your calves, painfully blocking them in that embarrassing position.  
His slender fingers crawled to your waistband, skillfully unzipping your almost open pants before grasp the fabric and eagerly pull them down to your knees.

You shuddered and blushed madly as the cloth was removed, exposing your (f/c) panties and bare soft buttocks.  
Whining in pure shame, you sank your fingers into the covers and tried to pull yourself forward, but he simply reached a hand to your hip and gripped it hard enough to bruise, easily holding you still.

Al swept his tongue over his lips, grinning in sadistic amusement as you desperately tried to behold over your shoulder to look at him, unsuccessfully but enough to see his hand reaching for his bat once more.

As it disappeared behind you, blood froze in your veins, crawling up into your heart like minuscule ice snakes as horrible bloody images passed before your eyes. Macabre scenes in which your massacred body was slumped on the mattress in a pool of ferrous scarlet blood, with the laughing American intent to beat you into a formless heap of throbbing flesh.

A small, scared _"__yipe!"_ escaped your lips as something hard and cold tapped right between your shoulders.  
You jolted, thinking at first that the nails were going to slash your skin, but soon you realized that the object wasn't spiked or sharp, but rather… smooth and cylindrical?

_"__W-what the…?"_

He was holding bat in the opposite direction, the handle now facing your back; his hand closed precisely in its middle, grabbing the slender, wooden body where the murderous nails weren't still stuck.

The bat's shaft began to slide further down, slowly brushing over your spine until it reached your still barely clothed lower point, where the gluteus line begins. It then slipped under your panties, digging in the thin fabric and pulling them down your legs, sending the underwear to your knees along with your jeans.

Your body shivered dreadfully as cold air slithered up and gave you a chilly kiss between your legs, making your face turn red as a tomato.  
"A-Amer…!"

And suddenly you froze.

Your (e/c) eyes widened and jaw dropped as the handle slipped between your butt cheeks, beginning to press against your second entrance. Your guts knotted up, writhing like large throbbing worms as you finally realized what he wanted to do.

"N-no! Y-you can't be serious! Oh God…" Huge tears of panic spilled over your cheeks. "O-oh GOD! PLEASE! P-PLEASE DON'T!" You struggled with all your strength to get away from him, sobbing and begging desperately as you felt the cold object pressing harder. "NO! NO! PLEASE! MERCY!"

The American chuckled darkly and greedily licked his lips, taking his time as he enjoyed your absolute terrified cries; a massive tent began to grow once more in his pants at the very trough of the beautiful sight that shortly would take place right before him.

Savoring the moment in sadistic lust, he tightened the grip on your hip and firmly pushed the bat inside.

An excruciating scream racked through your throat.

Your body quivered, violently shaken by convulsive spasms as the hard thick handle was shoved inside you, causing few painful tears in your hole; warm rivers of blood dripping down your legs, soaking the jeans and panties underneath you of a bright red color.

It hurt. God, how much it hurt.  
Your watery eyes squeezed shut, new shouts of agony broke from your mouth as the cruel object began to mercilessly move in and out, stretching your torn anus more than seemed possible. The pain too sharp for words to explain.

The sight was even better than he had imagined.

Beautiful. So **fucking** beautiful.  
His arm increased the work, shoving in and pulling out even rougher; his grin widened as more blood spilled out of your terribly inflamed entrance and acuter cries of pain leaved your throat.  
This was just too perfect. He flicked out his tongue and licked his chops in absolute power and lust, enjoying the sight of that fragile little body of yours fucking on his bat.  
He just loved how your delicate form twitched and arched in agony at each thrust, how your screams of pain and sobs echoed in his ears like the sweetest of the melodies, how his bat disappeared into your trembling body only to be pulled out, coated in warm fresh blood.

More. He needed more.  
The hand that was holding the bat went back, pulling it out just the smallest bit before slamming in again, much deeper than before.

Your arms quivered and sagged under your weight as the cruel object went too far into you, causing your face to slump onto the mattress and new waves of tears to flood down your cheeks.

"P-PLEEEASE STOOOP!" You sobbed, your screams now reduced at agonizing, weak rattles. "I-I can't take it anymore! It's too… I-it hurt… IT HURT TOO MUCH!"

The bat twisted inside you, making you gritting your teeth and harpooning the covers with your nails.

"Then scream…" The American roughly grabbed your (h/c) hair, yanking your head back and lifting your upper body from the mattress. "Let me hear how much pain you feel…" He whispered in your ear, smirking in total craving and domination. "With how lovely voice you cry when I broke through you. Scream for me, like the filthy sow you are."

You winced as it started to move again, thrusting in and out with such force that you wondered how the pain didn't killed you yet. From that different angle, you could sadly feel even better the hard merciless handle stretching your torn insides.

You tried to shout, but your voice trembled too much that the only sound that came out was a pathetic little whine; your throat aching, hoarse and dry from too much yelling.  
The worst thing was that for all the time you could hear the pitiless American's moans and aroused breaths behind you, clearly pleasing himself. Worse than the pain itself, perhaps.

Suddenly you jolted.

A piercing scream freed from your panting chest as something deep inside you was roughly scraped. A new, different, unexpected, pleasured scream, which unfortunately didn't fail to reach the American's ears, making his eager member twitch in his pants.

"A-aaah~…"  
A thin, warm rivulet trickled down your inner thigh. At first you thought it was blood, but then you realized that it didn't dropped out from your agonizing behind, but rather from another, still untouched entrance. And it begged for attention.

_"__B-but what the…"_

Al stopped moving, pulling the bat out to the smallest bit as he slightly bowed his head, just enough to look down between your soaked trembling legs.  
"But look look look…" He snickered victorious, watching at your now wet pussy. "Who would have thought that you were such a slutty dirty girl to enjoying yourself that much?"

Big drops of salty water slipped from your eyes as you squeezed them shut, ashamed of how your body betrayed you, despite your lower part by now didn't felt anything but pain.

He loosened his grip on your hair, making your face bounce on the mattress once more.  
His free hand slipped between your blood-stained legs, sending terrible shivers up your spine as it began to stroke your womanhood, harshly rubbing your clitoris with two fingers. Without warning, he then stuck them inside.

Your watery eyes widened, your mouth opened, failing to retain a deep loud groan as they began a scissor motion, mercilessly widen your tight, fleshy walls.  
"A-aah~! Oh G-God…"

The bat pushed inside once more, making you cry in delectable pain as it began to pump in and out much faster than before, while the wicked fingers continued their work, stretching your pussy almost painfully.  
"A-ah~! Aaaah!"

"Hehehe, I wonder what would say those fags of our First Players if they could see you right now," Al chuckled, licking his lips evilly. "Their little friend bent forward and screaming like a slut with a bat stuck up in her ass. Maybe we should get you some pictures?"

Your body shook terribly at his words, but the adrenaline that was now spreading your veins and brain kept you from concentrating.

It hurt. It hurt so badly, but you didn't want it to stop. You didn't care anymore.

Your sweaty body moved backward independently, as to beg him to go further down, rewarding you an agonizing alternation of sorrow and pleasure; your fanny tightening more and more around his fingers, soaking them in streams of hot sticky juices.

A searing heat bubbled up in your stomach as you were dragged on the edge of orgasm. You squeezed your eyes shut and clenched the covers, almost tearing them as you prepared yourself for what would come soon.

Your insides twitched. The warmth grew stronger and stronger, grouping into a compressed sphere of pleasure ready to burst at any moment…

…and then faded.

You whined in disappointment as he removed his fingers; the pleasure disappearing completely, leaving only the intense burning pain of the bat still stuck inside you.

He paused a moment, taking his time as he gazed satisfied at his fingers, now glowing in your juices and blood. He hungrily licked them clean, loving how warm and sweet they tasted.

Your body slumped heavily on the mattress as the wooden torture instrument was suddenly pulled out entirely with a single, rough tug; cold air slipped inside the wounds, piercing your lacerated, ring-shaped muscle like sharp ice needles.

You silently began to sob, your face sunk into the soft bed's surface, your tears wetting the sheets.

A sudden strong pressure returned on your hip as Al's free hand grabbed it, turning you on your back so you were now facing him.  
You shivered and kept your eyes closed, too ashamed and aching to make eye contact with America's hungry gaze.

He stood up on his knees and looked down at you, admiring his work.

You were beautiful. Trembling and covered in salty sweat; your wet forehead decorated by strands of disheveled (h/c) hair. Warm fluids flowed from your stimulate womanhood, assuming a light reddish color as they slowly trickled down your torn second hole, mingling with the blood that still leaked abundantly from it. Tears streamed down from your eyes still squeezed in pain and terror, streaking your flushed soft cheeks.

He could no longer resist.

The starving American tossed the bat onto the floor, too eager to fuck you to put it down adequately. With both his now free hands, he forcefully tore the shoes off from your feet and grabbed your stained jeans, harshly pulling them wholly down your legs along with your panties.

Once thrown the clothes away, he looked back at you, seeing that your breasts were still covered by bra. Tsk'ing to himself for his carelessness, he crawled up to your panting chest and, grabbed a cup in each hand, he easily ripped the front in two, giving you another demonstration of his insane strength.  
You jolted, whimpering quietly at the sudden tearing sound and squeezing your eyelids even more; cold air caressed your bare tits, making your nipples harden immediately.

He regardless tossed the ripped cloth away, greedily sweeping his tongue over his lips as he stared at your now completely nude soft form; his fingers tingled, devoured by the desire to squeeze those temping round protuberances on your chest, but first he had to do something for the painful tightness that now tortured his crotch unbearably.

He quickly unbuttoned his pants, grinning widely at how you started to shaking when you heard him unzipping them. Kicking off his boots, he then firmly grasped the jeans cloth and pulled it down along with his boxers, sighing in relief as his manhood was finally freed.

Hearing his clothes fall to the floor, you automatically opened your eyes…

A stifled whimper escaped your mouth. Your cheeks went on fire and eyes widened like soft balls as you saw his hard length. God, it was way larger than you expected.

"To die for, mh?" Al snickered in pride, looking down at the thick piece of flesh and lovingly massaging it with one hand.

A devilish smirk appeared on his face as he sensually crawled on top of you; his eager member rubbing against your inner thigh, as if it couldn't wait to enter you.  
You sobbed, weakly shying away from the intimidating size.  
_"__Oh please, no…"_

He spread your legs apart, forcefully raising your legs up and placing them on his shoulders; a faint cry left your throat as you felt your torn muscles being stretched because of the position.

As the tip began to press against your entrance, Al looked down at you one last time, staring in your pleading eyes with lascivious excitement.

"Remember to scream my name, dollface".

And he shoved himself inside.

A piercing shriek sprang out from your throat as the large member stabbed you, painfully tearing your virginity but succeeding to enter only half way.

The American gritted his teeth; damn, you were pretty darn tight.  
Ignoring your desperate cries of agony and spasms, he firmly grasped your hips and, pulling back just a bit, he slammed again all the way in, pushing with all the might of his strong hips.

The thick girth forcefully stretched your walls open. Your mouth opened wide, releasing a series of agonizing shouts as you felt like you were going to be ripped in two; wave of salty tears streaming down your cheeks like swollen rivers.

A loud growl emerged from the depth of the American's chest; a gritted smile crossed his sweaty face as he felt your moist, tight walls pulsating around his length, trying desperately to adjust to the sudden large occupant.

Your face contorted in a grimace of utter grief as he roughly began to move, causing new blood to spill and painful shocks to climb up your arched shivering spine. Your teeth clenched and nails clawed the mattress, digging into the cushioned surface like claws on a prey's flesh.

Your screams and begs to stop were suddenly swallowed by the American's hungry mouth as he crashed his lips on yours, pulling you in a deep hot kiss. His tongue slipped in your wet cavern, easily defeating yours and exploring every soft hidden corner, eagerly branding his new territory with long streaks of saliva.

You winced, emitting muffled "mhhmmhph" of protest as he continued to ravage your mouth, wildly thrusting his hard member in and out of you like the beast he was.  
Your hands shot up to his broad shoulders, grasping them and sinking the nails into the hard muscle mass as you tried to resist the urge to faint…

_…__or maybe not?_

Without really realizing it, your grip slowly loosened as the pain seemed to disappear little by little. A sort of unknown little fire began to crackle in your middle, issuing delicious flames of pleasure through your whole body, calmly lighting an increasingly uncontrollable passion.

_"__W-what the oooh~…"_

Your once panicked eyes slowly closed as your hands gently slid along Al's neck, sinuously caressing the smooth, sweaty skin under the fingertips. Reached the head, they slipped inside his reddish-brown forest, playfully knotting in the soft locks as he deepened the kiss, snatching you a loud moan.

"Mmmmm~…"

He grinned against your lips as he felt your mouth kissing him back.  
Your tongues pushed against each other, fighting for dominance in a pool of hot saliva until he decided to break the kiss, placing instead his mouth on your breathing throat.

"Oooh~! A-Americaaaaah~…"  
You whined in deep intense pleasure as his teeth clenched on your soft spot, hard enough to drain a little blood. Your legs rose up and locked themselves around his waist as your pelvis began to bucking up independently, begging him to go deeper.

_"__No no no! What the hell am I d…!"_

Your futile attempts to resist were interrupted before they even had time to begin as his large length slammed your g-spot, making you scream at the limit of your lungs.  
"F… fuck… so tight…" A snarl formed in his throat as your walls tightened around him, clenching his cock to the edge of endurance's limits.

He increased the speed, ramming you with such force that you could hear the bed creak and shake in time with his thrusts; your breaths becoming heavier and heavier, the warmth of your body insupportable.

"P-please… A-amer… F…f-f…!"  
Your spot was hit once time overmuch. The barriers your self-control shattered in pieces. "P-PLEASE, FUCK ME HARDER!" You shout, now totally lost in the fervent lust's grip.

A wide smirk crossed his sweaty face. "I'll make you regret saying that."

Without thinking twice, not even pause to savor the victory, the American roughly gripped both hands on your breasts and began to slam even harder your now discovered soft spot, pushing with all his might.

You didn't know who you were, where you were or what the hell you were actually doing. You didn't even care anymore. Everything you wanted at that moment was to lie down, scream in pure delight and let that gorgeous body that rocked rhythmically above you make you scream even louder.

"_Aaaaaah~_! Harder! G-God, HARDER!" A trickle of saliva escaped your open mouth and dripped down your chin.  
At every thrust, your body bathed in delicious waves of boiling lust, making your vision turn white at regular intervals and guts knot into throbbing organic skeins.

His grip on your breasts became almost painful as he felt his end getting closer, as well as yours.

"Say my name!" he ordered in both power and lust.

"A-Ame…"

He slapped your cheek.  
"My HUMAN name!" He growled.

"A-Al!"

"Louder!"

"AL!"  
You back arched beyond belief "AL! Aaaaah~! AAAAL!"

All the air in your lungs squeezed out in an incredibly acute shout as you finally climaxed, spreading your juices all over his member.  
He came immediately after you, letting out a loud groan as he cummed hard inside you; the excess liquid spurting out, staining your inner thighs in hot white semen.

After a last, exhausted moan, Al harshly pulled out, before letting his tired body collapse on top of yours, pushing you deeper into the soft mattress.  
You don't know how long you both remained in that position, loudly catching your breath. His tanned skin against your (s/c) one, mingling your warm salty sweats together.

Your pure well-being was suddenly interrupted as a warm, ferrous, familiar sensation invaded your lower parts, followed by an even more feared stinging pain. Your heart froze in your chest as the lucidity began to come back in your mind.  
Lust had gnawed your brain so much that you didn't notice how badly you were actually bleeding; America's animalistic thrusts had further opened the already painful wounds that, you forgot, lacerated your backside entrance.

Tears flooded your eyes as you finally realized what you just did; silent cries hiccuping in your throat.

"Fuck, stop whining for once…" A growl rang out from the body on top of you, making you jolt between your sobs.

Al wearily raised a bit, just enough to gaze you in the eyes. He looked at you, staring at your beautiful broken expression with tired but satisfied eyes, enjoying how your body weakly shivered under him.

"In the end…" He snickered, spreading a triumphant smile that made your watery eyes squeeze in shame and disgust. "I was right."

Without another word, he lazily moved from above you and lay on his belly on the soft mattress surface, sinking his face on the pillow next to yours. You shook as a strong muscular arm wrapped around your chest, pulling you possessively closer to him.

"Wake me, and I'll beat the shit out of you…" He hissed menacingly against the cushion, before permanently close his eyes and sink into a deep sleep.

The flood gate of tears which until now you had managed to contain broke, letting two salted waterfalls flow down your cheeks.

You covered your mouth, pressing your hands on your lips, trying with all yourself to hold back the waves of sobs that pushed hard against your throat. You squeezed your eyes shut, trying to calm yourself, to slow your breathing down…

Not even God could know how much your body felt filthy… so disgustingly violated.  
At the through of his warm sperm that still soaked your insides, you stomach twisted in disgust; your body stiffened, sending painful shocks down to your devastated bottom.

You slowly raised the covers, just enough to make your womanhood slightly visible. Despite the darkness, you knew that you were still bleeding.  
Curled some sheet in your fist, you reached down and dabbed your injured holes. This time, a single wail escaped your lips as the wounds burned in protest, stimulated by the light pressure of your hand.

You looked back in fear at the sleeping body next to you. Luckily he still slept very deeply with a blissful expression on his face, probably due to a very sweet dream.

_"__Son of a bitch…"_

Buffered the wounds the best you could, you curled up under the heavy arm that still hugged you so uncomfortably closely and shut your eyes.  
Another quiet sob passed your defenses as you cried yourself to sleep, trying to ignore the ache and the loud snores which now resounded from the cruel American's chest…

* * *

**Writer's comment: **Phweew... Finally I've finished it. God, in this chapter there was no end!

Honestly, I didn't expect that 2P!America/Al would give me a such hard time. Describe an antagonist character without making him looks ridiculously evil it's really hard. Compared to his comrades, Al is definitely the rudest. I imagine him as a violent and quarrelsome man, strong and sturdy but with very limited capacity in wrath's controlling. It maybe due to the character influence, but I've the feeling that this chapter came dirtier than usual...

Poor Reader, this time I've really destroyed her ^^' (but she had better think twice before acting)

If you find any writing errors, please let me know as always.

All character rights belong to Hidekaz Himaruya©


	5. 2P Italy x Reader

**WARNING:** This is a non-con **LEMON**. It means that it contains **strong** sexual contents and smut. In addition, in this story there are darkish situations, humiliation, knifeplay and some bad word. This is just a story, I absolutely DON'T support rape.  
For these reasons, I don't recommend it to readers under age 18.

You have been warned.

If you're offended by it, then don't read it.

Otherwise, enjoy the reading!

* * *

**White Stone - 2P!ItalyxSubmissive!Reader**

"And the victory goes to… Alessandro! Lucky lucky boy!" Oliver announced with a giggle.

"See? I told-a you." The young Italian chuckled, grinning mockingly as he displayed the little white stone between his fingers, practically shoving it in Al's face, that seemed on the verge of smashing the shit out of his skull.

"Go fuck yourself, dickhead!" The American snarled, gritting his teeth like a raging wolf.

"No," Alessandro answered with a bitter laugh. "It's I who shall-a _fuck_ her."

_"W-what?!"_ You flinched at his words, not knowing whether to get offended for the sick joke or be frightened by the fact that he was serious. But your thoughts were interrupted as the person concerned suddenly turned towards you, making you jolt.

A sly smile appeared on his lips as he slowly approached to your shaking form, too scared to even try to escape; your (e/c) eyes wide, focused on the long, smooth shape of the knife still held in his hand. An icy shiver crawled up your back at the very thought of in how many different bloods the insatiable blade had watered itself.

Personally, you've never had much sympathy for sharp objects. Indeed, you had always the impression of being in danger when someone handled them. Even in your childhood, when your mother was in the kitchen intent to simply cut some vegetables. The mere sight of a sharp object was enough to make you nervous.

And now you finally understood why…

He snickered at your expression, grinning maliciously as he proudly admired his own reflection in the cold metallic blade before returning to stare into your scared eyes.

"Sorry for the rude language, _gattina,_" He pretended to apologize, slightly leaning his face closer to yours; his mischievous eyes gloving in dark hunger. "This is not-a the way to talk-a in front of a pretty girl like-a you, right?"

You trembling nodded, doing your best to hide the cold, persistent chill that crawled up and down your spine, making impossible not shake.

"_Perfetto._ Now…" He smirked, making you swallow loudly as he slowly traced his gloved thumb over the razor-sharp blade. "How about-a move somewhere a little more… _private_, mh~?"

Before you could even try to argue, he reached for you and firmly grasped your hand, making your heart jolt as you were forcedly pulled you up on your feet with a rough tug, so strong to thrown you forward and send you to bump straight against the Italian's flat chest.

Alessandro's free hand grasped your waist, making you yelp as the rather sensitive area of your body was abruptly clenched.

He pulled you closer, pressing your hip against his, hard enough to hurt; a small squeak escaped your lips, making his grin widen in hot craving.

You wanted to squirm, wriggle away from the grip that kept you so uncomfortably close, but your attempts to rebel were interrupted even before they could start as a cold sharp feeling suddenly stung your belly, freezing you on the spot.

Your eyes slowly turned down, widening in terror as they saw the dreaded blade touching your belly, light so to don't cut but hard enough to be felt through your shirt.

The Italian chuckled, pressing harder the sharp tip against your middle, smiling smugly at the stifled cute little gasp you made in response.

"_Ti avverto, bella…" _His lips brushed your ear, making you shiver terribly. _"Non fare __**stronzate**__._"

You squeezed your eyes shut, gulping heavily as the combination of his hot breath tickling your skin and the dark tone of his voice made your hair to stand on the end, even though you didn't understand the words.

He stared at you for a few seconds, then, when he was sure that the message was well entered in your head, he began to walk out of the room, holding you tightly against him.

Arrived in front of his bedroom's door, he unceremoniously kicked it open and crossed the threshold, dragging you with him. Once inside, he slammed the door closed and quickly locked it, excited like a selfish child who just received a new toy.

You had to do something. Anything.

Yes, but what? Honestly you didn't know, but surely you wouldn't remain still while this crazy bastard pleased himself on you with his fucking dirty games. And plus, he wasn't holding you so hard anymore…

Taking advantage of the fact that for closing the door he had removed the knife from you, with heart aching due to excess of adrenaline, you gritted your teeth and launched yourself forward with all the strength of your trembling legs.

A surprised shout echoed in your ears as you incredibly slipped away from his grasp, followed by the clumsy grating noise of your soles against the floor.  
A strange feeling of relief seemed to grow in your chest as you launched yourself at breakneck speed through the room, running with all the breath in your lungs in the opposite direction of the Second Player.

For a few seconds, the time seemed to slow down, making you feel like you were floating on a cloud, your mind blurred like if you were swimming in a dense sea of cotton. You could almost see the image of yourself moving in slow motion, making you feel agreeably dazed…

So dazed that you hardly realized it when the ground beneath your feet suddenly disappeared.

Your trance was painfully shattered as you ruinously crashed chest first on the harsh timber plain which was the floor, brutally crushing your ribcage. Your eyes widened and mouth opened wide in a grimace of agony and shock, but all that came out was a weak, chocked cry.  
Your whines of pain were replaced by a much more acute cry when a hard, combat boot's sole abruptly crushed your spine, doing your pain receptors go crazy as the air in your lungs was harshly squeezed out once more.

Defeated and unable to move, your body slumped on the dirty floor.

The Italian's mocking chuckle thundered above you, booming in your ears like an echo in a cavern. "Nice-a try, _bella,_" He sniggered amusedly. "But it'll not-a work with me."

As the adrenaline in your brain was slowly dissolving, the seriousness of your situation hit you again, stabbing your heart like an ice blade.

Two little tears began to form at the sides of your eyes as you realized with your great dismay that you were able to do only a couple of steps before Alessandro easily reached you with a feline leap, making you stumble by ably crossing his feet with yours and fall on the ground with the grace of a sack of potatoes.

_"Idiot…"_ Stifled sobs escaped your quivering lips. _"I'm just an idiot…"_

Underestimating the dangerousness of your foe, for few seconds you had left your mind cloud, letting it believe to have some chance of escape. That naive, fake feeling of freedom and salvation that the prey feels just before being torn to pieces by the predator, amused by the stupidity of its next meal.

Simply pitiful.

You were no match for him. He was just playing with you, and nothing else.

Suddenly, your face contorted in a grimace of utter grief and a terrified scream unleashed from your throat as the Italian's free gloved hand painfully closed on a handful of your hair.

Ignoring your cries of pain and attempts to free yourself, he removed his foot from your back and effortlessly lifted you up, quickly dragging you to his bed.  
Instead of pinning you down against the mattress like you would have expected, he sat on its edge and spread his slender legs.

As his grip abruptly tightened even more, the tears that until now you had managed to hold back finally broke your defenses, sliding down your cheeks like two salty little streams. The pain was such that your trembling legs didn't withstand as the Italian firmly pushed you down, forcing you on your knees in front of him.  
As soon as your knees hit the dusty ground, before you could even realize what he had in mind, his right leg snapped above your back with the deadly speed of a cobra, surrounding you in a firm, tight embrace.

As his right foot finished closing the trap by solidly leaning on his left knee, you found yourself being pressed once again against the Italian, with arms pinned at your sides and face looking at the brown cloth of his middle, this time with no escape.

Feeling your movements restrained, you immediately started to squirm, struggling with all your might against the uncomfortable pressure that clenched you like a bear trap.  
_"Urgh! But… how can he have so much… __**strength**__?!"_ Your teeth gritted for the effort and back arched, trying to force the terrible grasp open…

But there was nothing to do.

At each of your desperate movements, the Italian just tightened his grip a little more, pushing you even harder against him, smirking smugly at how your abdomen rubbed deliciously against his crotch, making the content behind the trousers twitch at the pleasurable stimulation.

As your forces began to run out, your attempts to free yourself became weaker and weaker, slowly turning into faint trembling wriggles until disappearing completely, leaving only the simple, heavy breathing of your overworked lungs.  
Drops of sweat dripped from your forehead, making some lone hair strands stick at your face. A terrible shudder shook your whole body at idea of being locked between his legs, making you feel like a little mouse tight in the coils of a hungry snake.

The auburn chuckled softly, enjoying very much the view of your submissive form.  
He placed his knife under your chin and gently lifted it up so he could look you in the eyes, couldn't help but smile at how your little heart increased the beat when his magenta irises met your (e/c) one; the sharp coldness of the blade causing goosebumps to run up and down your arms.

Unable to anything else, you took a sharp inhalation of air and bit your lower lip, trying your best to hide your fear. There was no way you would give him satisfaction.

He leaned slightly, licking his lips as he brought his face a little closer to yours.  
You squeezed your eyes shut, wincing a little when his breath's warmth caressed your flushed cheeks; the wet sound of his tongue sending a terrible chill down your spine.

"For have-a such a delicate little face…" He chuckled seductively, playfully trailing his knife down your breathing neck. "You're a quite feisty pet, mh?"

_"Shit…"_

All the muscles of your shivering body tensed as stone as you felt the cruel sharp object move downwards, slowly following the line of your trachea and down down to your jugular hollow, barely indenting your skin as the tip gently pressed a little harder against your vulnerable throat.

A chocked wail left your trembling lips, your esophagus contracted almost painfully, making your small Adam's apple go up and down as you desperately tried to swallow the thick lump that kept you from even breathing. _"A-ah…" _Silent tears gushed from under your squeezed eyelids, calmly sliding down your cheeks like small, salty rivers.

"Well? You have nothing to say?" He giggled defiantly, obviously enjoying the moment. "Are you going to simply stand-a there motionless while I cut-a your throat?"

_"N-no…"_

A high-pitched squeak escaped your mouth as the pressure of the blade increased a little more, earning this time a little drop of blood, making your watery eyes widen in terror and your heart bounce against your ribcage.

"Maybe then I must engage a bit more?" Hungrily licking his chops at the view of the scarlet little bead, he slowly bent on your neck and parted his lips, slightly brushing the injured spot right above his knife.

Your mouth opened, letting out a chocked gasp as his hot tongue touched the thin wound on your collarbone, cleaning it with a single, smooth lick. Moaning at the taste, Alessandro's eager muscle flicked again, tormenting the sore point as it viciously savored your bleeding skin; his soft lips gently sucking on the small cut, trying to drain more.

"I-it hurt! P-please stop!" you cried under the sting, squirming at the unpleasant sensation while the Second Player calmly kept licking you, enjoying your warm lifeblood like the choicest of rosolios.

Satisfied with the first taste, his wet muscle began to slither up, taking his time in relishing your fear while tracing a long, moist trail where shortly before the knife had scraped your skin.

You grimaced and leaned your head back, attempting to escape the slimy touch.

After a final, vicious lick, the wicked muscle reached your chin and drew back in its master's mouth, carrying your sweat and flavor inside.

"Mmmmh~," The Italian dreamily hummed, swallowing and smacking his lips in insane delight. "My, my _bella_… _Hai un sapore delizioso_~."

"Y-you're… f-fucking sick!" You managed to stammer, too much disgusted to think about a possible reaction to your rash words; the clammy, sticky feeling of his now cooled saliva on your skin piercing your stomach, making you want to puke.

"You know, I don't think-a you're in a position to make-a this kind-a of statements." He chuckled darkly, faking to be irritated by your pathetic insult.

Breath hitched in the back of your throat and eyes squeezed shut as you felt the cruel blade move again, slowly slithering up your gullet, dangerously grazing against your skin all the way up to your hyoid bone only to be trailed down again, playfully tickling your delicate neck in an endless ups and downs sequence.

He smiled amusedly as he saw your throat undulate under his tease, producing a nervous, audible "_gulp_". He just loved do this kind of things to his victims.

"I suggest you to hold-a back that sharp-a tongue of yours…" His warm lips moved to your ear, making you squirm slightly as they brushed the sensible, cartilaginous grooves. "Unless if you want-a to test-a if my knife is the same."

You gulped again and weakly nodded, unable to say nothing helpful.

"Good." The Italian's smile widened in satisfaction.

You sighed faintly as the knife's coldness went away from your throat, allowing you to finally expel the stagnant, so far held air out from your lungs. The muscles of your neck relaxed, aching for excessively long tension.

Alessandro's gloved index smoothly caressed your forehead, stroking some hair off from your face and gently brushing them behind your ear.  
You heard him chuckle as the leathered fingertip moved downwards, slowly following your jawline with teasing slowness until it reached your chin. He then took it in his fingers, gently raising your face up while rubbing the small, soft prominence with his thumb.

Your eyes snapped wide open as his lips softly pecked yours, making you yelp in surprise; your already red cheeks taking the color of the hell's flames.

"_Me lo dai un bacetto, bella?_" He whispered seductively against your lips, nibbling them teasingly and waiting, like to motivate you to make the first move; his eyes gloving in arousal and eagerness.

Even if you didn't understand what he said, it wasn't very hard to realize what he wanted. Your body shook at the thought; you had absolutely no desire to kiss this sick bastard!

Seeing you hesitant, the Italian flicked out his tongue's tip and smoothly traced your lower lip. His teeth slightly closed on your fleshy margin, nibbling it more aggressively as the leg behind your back began to push you even closer, forcing your lips harder against his awaiting ones.  
You stiffened and tighten your lips shut in a straight line, denying him the access for the second time, taking a little pleasure in that, knowing that you weren't making things so easy for him.

But your brief feeling of pride turned into fear as the Italian's eyes suddenly darkened, making your blood run cold like ice. He moved his free hand on the back of your head and, letting out an angry growl, he roughly grasped your hair.

Tears formed in your eyes as you shrieked in pain, unable to do anything to stop the cruel hand; your screams muffled by the eager entrance of flesh that was Alessandro's mouth.  
Your body squirmed, trying hard to resist at the hideous sting that burned your scalp, struggling with all your might to keep your jaw closed. Your lips began to tremble, striving to keep the screams of pain inside, that pushed harder and harder as they accumulated in your throat.

A terrible tearing sound echoed in your ears as his grip tightened even more, ripping some of your hair off.

You couldn't resist any longer.

With a last, desperate shudder, your lips gave up and opened wide, releasing a piercing scream before quieting again, silenced by the Italian's mouth.

His lips curled up, spreading a victorious smirk as they abruptly crushed on yours, pulling you in a deep, forced kiss.  
"Mhhmmhph!" Incomprehensible choked pleas formed in your throat, only to be swallowed by the Italian's voracious mouth.

Taking advantage of the situation, he slipped his tongue inside, making you whine in pure shame as the slimy muscle began to greedily lick your wet cavern, exploring every delicious corner with exceptional skill.  
More tears moistened your flushed cheeks while Alessandro mercilessly continued to ravage your mouth, lustfully massaging your tongue with his own, making you feel slightly dizzy as a moist but sweet taste of Bolognese began to impregnate your taste buds.

The terrible grip that few seconds before was torturing your scalp loosened a bit, knotting instead its slender fingers in your (h/c) locks, gently stroking the back of your head as to reward you.

You just stayed still, eyes squeezed and body frozen, crying softly and shivering as you felt the growing bulge in his pants press harder against your stomach, eager to begin.

A thin wire of drool hung between you two as he finally broke the kiss, connecting your wet mouths for a moment before breaking.

The Italian licked his lips, wiping them with the back of his gloved hand as he peered down at you with a satisfied smile on his face.  
You panted hardly, taking in big breaths of sweet oxygen as you tried to clear your mind, still shocked by the intense experience. Your cheeks too hot for words to explain, your heart beating so much to hurt your chest.

"I-Ita… ly…"

You didn't even have time to formulate the phrase that his legs suddenly parted, freeing you from their tight grasp; caught unawares, your body almost fell on the floor, too shocked to sustain itself.

Before you could even realize it, a pair of strong hands gripped your shoulders and, lifting you from the ground with incredible strength, tossed you on the bed.

As your back bounced against the cushioned surface, the Italian hungrily pounced on you with a feline's leap, pushing you deeper in the soft mattress.

As your astounded eyes meet those burning and lewd above you, you immediately began to struggle, wriggling and pushing with all your remained energies to get that unpleasant weight off.

Feeling the weak but still annoying resistance from you, Alessandro firmly grasped your wrists and forced them together over your head. Ignoring your protests, he then pulled out a white rag from his pocket and, using it like a pair of handcuff, he quickly tied them together to the bed's headboard.

_"Oh please… no!"_

"N-NO!" You shrieked, writhing like a worm on a scorching fry pan. "P-please! Oh God! Please, I beg you! Don't…!"

The rest of your pathetic pleas chocked in your dry throat as a hand roughly covered your open mouth. "Husssh, _bella_…" He whispered in your face, playfully bringing his index to his lips. "You already had your-a chance. Resisting now will not-a change your-a situation… in a good-a way, at least."

You looked back at him with pleading eyes, letting a faint, terrified whine escape your corked lips as his face came closer to yours.

"Remember who hold-a the knife by the handle, or you could-a cut all your-a pretty fingers off..." He hissed darkly, making your watery eyes close, trying to avoid the predator's gaze.

He paused for a moment, savoring the arousing beauty of your scared face with sadistic amusement before removing his hat and placing it on the nightstand next to the bed.

A wide grin spread in his face, exposing a perfect sequence of pearly white teeth.  
His reddish-pink orbs glistened, staring down at you with the excitement of a starving animal. "Let's make-a things even more _interesting_, shall-a we?"

The already dim light of the room disappeared completely as another rag was tightly tied around your head, covering your eyes like a rudimentary blindfold.

Your heart bounced against your ribs as darkness abruptly surrounded you, making a little gasp leave your mouth. You began to nervously move your head from side to side, whining in anguish as you desperately tried to see through the cruel cotton layer.

"There's no need-a to be so nervous, _bella,_" Alessandro said, barely stifling a giggle at how cute and vulnerable you looked in this moment. "Don't you know? It's said that-a if one of the five senses is obfuscated, the sensitivity of the remaining four increases dramatically…" His tongue swiped over the grinning lips with a light _smack._ "Bringing the person to feel pleasures beyond-a any wildest imagination." He purred seductively, already savoring the scene.

You wined in disapproval, sobbing louder as the knife's cold tip tickled your throat once more. "Let's see how long-a you can endure it."

Licking his lips eagerly, the Italian playfully traced his knife over your breathing sweaty neck, dangerously scraping your delicate skin.  
Once reached your shirt's collar, he dragged the sharp blade further down, beginning to cut the thin fabric.

Your small squeaks and wails delighted his ears, making him smile in both pleasure and domination while he calmly continued his sadistic game, slowly but surely exposing your (f/c) bra as your poor cloth was lastly ripped open.

With the same technique, he then quickly cut your sleeves and, grabbed the slashed rag that once was your shirt, he slipped it off from under your back, carelessly throwing it on the floor; his hair curl twitching in excitement, his eyes devouring your delicious (s/c) skin.

He bent on your chest and teasingly blew hot air on the valley between your breasts, smirking in delight at how your skin shivered at the wet warm tickling.

Without wasting any more time, with a quick movement he traced his knife up and cut your bra right the middle, splitting the garment in two. Done the same with the straps, he grasped the torn cloth and tossed it away, finally exposing your soft, round bosoms.

A stifled cry escaped your lips as the frigid air of the room caressed your bare chest, causing your nipples to harden and skin cover in countless, little goosebumps. You sobbed in shame and impotence, blushing madly since you knew to be now bare-breasted in front of him; the rag on your eyes soaking with tears, becoming cold and salty.

You gasped at the feeling of cold, metallic buttons pressing against your bare skin, followed by the weight of the Italian's body as he slowly leaned down on you. His ardent breath caressed your ear. "Now you're _mine._"

Your mouth opened wide, letting out a weak, chocked whine as hard, straight teeth closed on your throat, leaving a series of red, bite-shaped bruises, as to mark you. His hot, slimy tongue touched your shivering surface, licking it tastefully while his silk-like lips kissed and sucked, rewarding him with a series of flickers and whimpers whose the Italian so much liked.

As his mouth kept its work on your neck, his gloved hands moved on your hips and gently seized them, skillfully stroking the round ledges before slowly slip upwards, lustfully roaming your soft body, squeezing and stroking were it felt right.

You squirmed a little under his touch, tightly squeezing your covered eyes shut at the feeling of smooth, leathern fingers rub against your naked skin.

His hands snaked further up, sinuously heading toward your panting chest where they gently closed around your breasts.

You stiffened and bit on your lower lip, trying to hold back from moan as his thumbs began to rub your nipples, stroking the small hardened flesh's buds with gentle back and forth movements.

Feeling your body tense under him, Alessandro chuckled amusedly and began to trail his moist tongue upwards, slowly tracing a wet line up your neck and along your jawline until he reached your chin, bringing his face at few centimeters from yours.  
Your jaw clenched at his moist breath, sinking the teeth deeper into the lip, causing it to bleed slightly.

With a devious smirk on his face, he brought his left hand to his mouth and pulled the glove off with his teeth.

You writhed in both surprise and pleasure as the slender bare fingers returned to seize your soft sine, teasingly squeezing the pulpy flesh as they began to gently massage it with slow circular motions, earning this time a low moan from your throat.

God, his touch was so much better without glove.

"Nnnngh! S-stooop!" You whined between gritted teeth, shamefully clenching your legs together as a damp, pleasant heat began to form between your tights. _"D-damn you down there… d-don't dare release!"_

"It feels good, doesn't it?" The Italian purred seductively, blowing hot air on your trembling lips as the ungloved hand kept its work, touching you with such softness and skillfulness that you felt like if your body was slowly melting under him. His soft lips pressed against yours once more, forcing your mouth to part.

A quite moan passed your defenses as his slimy pink muscle smoothly traced your bleeding lip, lustfully licking the thin wound before viciously slither past your teeth, entering your territory once more.

Your whole body shuddered as the moist, satin-like surface gently rubbed against your own, making you feel the ferrous taste of your own blood before start a twisting motion, slowly rolling around your tongue, as to invite it to dance.

_"M-mmmph~…"_

His bare thumb and index began to press together around your left nipple, snatching you another muffled moan as they suddenly pinched it a little more roughly, rewarding you a delicious mixture of pain and pleasure.

You never thought that you'll be thankful of being blindfolded. If only he had seen how pathetic your expression was at the very moment…

_"Oh G-God… p-please, make him stop… A-ah~!"_

The temperature of your body continued to increase, soon transforming into an uncontrollable whirling hell while shining droplets of sweat formed on your shivering skin.  
The pleasant tingling sensation in your stomach kept you from concentrating, like if thousands little ants scampered incessantly up and down the walls of your womb, tickling your entrails with their restless little paws.

Your back arched as your sensitive breast was squeezed hard once more, pressing your belly against the cold fabric of his uniform.

Despite your efforts to keep silent, you couldn't hold back your body from squirm in delight under such masterful touch. While a part of your mind was trying its best to resist, the other one screamed in pure need, not thinking about anything else except silently begging him to take off the other glove.

The Italian broke the kiss, momentarily moving his hand from your flesh to tug at his collar. The room was suddenly become so hot and he found his crotch felt very tight.

He smirked in satisfaction at the disappointed whine you made as you felt his touch leaving you, bending down on your panting chest.

His warm lips gently placed between your breasts, beginning to draw a sensual line of small lustful kisses as he calmly went down, tracing your abdominal line with painful slowness, enjoying every little flicker you made for him until he reached your still clothed waistband.

He then moved to your feet, beginning to untie your shoes strings.  
He took your shoes and socks off, eliciting you a small shiver as he playfully kissed your ankle.

Once trundled his way back up to you, he skillfully unbuckled your pants clasp, yanked the zipper and easily ripped your jeans down, revealing a pair of tender (s/c) thighs and (f/c) soaked panties.

The Italian grinned victoriously at the delicious view, digging his slender fingers under the wet cloth and tugging it down, sliding it away along with your pants.

"A-aaah…"  
A stifled whine escaped your lips as the room's cold air caressed your now exposed private parts, causing you to blush even more and close your legs together, just to reopen them one second later as Alessandro's greedy hands roughly grasped your knees, forcing your thighs to separate.

His left, still gloved index teasingly traced your inner thigh, making goosebumps rise all over your body as it slowly crept closer to your wet core.  
Letting out a low chuckle, his index and middle finger started to rub very softly, teasing your shivering entrance by drawing small circles around your thick lips, causing your waist to shake and a groan climb up your throat.

"N-no! D-don't touch…! Nnngh!" You helplessly whined between a series of strangled moans, blushing with shame at how your body and voice betrayed you.

Ignoring your pleas, the Italian mercilessly continued his cruel tease, adding a little more pressure while the view of your restricted body arching and moaning delighted him very much, dragging him on the edge to take you right now.

But he resisted. Anyway, he wouldn't have to wait very long…

You whined in both pain and pleasure as one finger slipped inside you, beginning to trust in and out with slow, rhythmic movements; the smooth, cold leather of the glove rubbing your soaked insides, causing them to ripple at the strange sensation.

"Ah! G… g-glove!" You panted, bucking your hips up. A small stream of tears dripped from the over-soaked rag on your eyes and calmly slid down your cheek for what you were about to say. "I-it feel so weird! P-please… take it off…"

Alessandro stopped, looking at you for few seconds, then smirked. "In addition to your-a juices, did you also leak out your-a true nature?" He clicked his tongue, slightly shaking his head. "How pathetic…"  
He withdrew his fingers, couldn't help but giggle at the cute, displeased wail you made. "Don't worry, _bella,_" He said in a seductive tone, running his tongue over his drenched fingers as he licked them clean. "For you I've-a in mind something even better…"

Said so, he placed one hand on each of your thighs and leaned down, bringing his face embarrassingly close to your pussy.  
A high pitched squeak whistled between your trembling lips as something wet, warm and slick prodded your entrance, causing your legs to quiver and waist to twitch.

The Italian's mischievous tongue licked you more firmly, tickling your thick lips as he kept teasing you, occasionally placing light, feathery kisses over your sensitive clit.

"A-aaaah~… p-please! N-nooo… Unnngh!" The slimy muscle pushed inside of you, caressing your inner walls as it began to circle, causing more juices to drip out.

You gritted your teeth and clenched your stomach, trying your best to endure the intense stimulation while everything that you could do was tremble and twitch under him, stuck in this hell of pleasure, barely holding back by lock your legs around his head.

An unbearable pleasure began to build in your middle as your pussy was licked once too much, which now ached, begging for release.

Alessandro pushed his tongue even deeper, placing his soft parted lips all over your leaking entrance and began to suck hard, ravaging your bundle of nerves as if he was really trying to eat you; his hard teeth slightly dug into your flesh, nibbling your clit hungrily.

You had reached your limit.  
"P-please…" You whined, gasping in agonizing delight. "I… I can't take it anymore! I-I'm going to…!"

"Then come, _puttanella_…" He ordered, his voice a bit muffled. "_Mostrati come la lussuriosa che sei_… Come right in my face, like the little shameless slut you are."

Turned even more on by his words, you twitched wildly, clenching you restrained fists as you tried with all your strength to hold your liquids inside, enduring the growing need to cum. But his warm tongue's caresses and the soft, moist sucking of his lips was just too much to resist and, very soon, instinct got the better of the reason.

"A-AAAAAAAH!~"  
With a last, desperate scream, your view turned white. An incredible feeling of release and freedom washes over you as you finally reached the orgasm, spilling the sign of your defeat inside Alessandro's waiting mouth.

"Aaaaaah~…" You sighed in ecstasy, letting your sweaty body slump on the mattress while breathing hard, waiting for your lungs and heart to calm down.

The Italian licked and sucked on your now drenched womanhood, hungrily swallowing your sweet nectar until the last drop, contently smacking his glowing lips.  
"Mmmmh, you let-a out so much…" He chuckled huskily, grinning widely at how you shuddered at his words.

He looked down at your gasping form, enjoying the view of your moaning, yet whining body sprawled on the mattress, losing himself for few seconds in the delicious scent of your sweat.

But it wasn't over yet. Oh no.

The real fun was just about to begin.

He crawled his way back up to you and undone the blindfold over your eyes, now reduced to a handkerchief dipped in salt water.  
Your eyes slowly opened, trying to focus through the thick layer of tears on the smirking face in front of you. You whimpered quietly, immediately closing them back as you felt his fingers caress your cheek; despite his attitude to act calm, you could tell from his hard breath that he was horny as hell.

"Open your-a eyes, _bella…_" He purred, giving to your nose a light, playful poke. "You've been very good… and I reward good girls."

Said this, he pulled himself up on his knees and clenched the remained glove between his teeth, pulling it away with a seductive, fluid movement.  
His bare, slender fingers began to slowly unbutton his uniform jacket, deftly sliding between each button.

Reached his middle, he unbuckled the leather belt and shook the now loosened jacket off, focusing his attention on the black, long-sleeved shirt underneath.

At every popped button, you felt the butterflies in your stomach become more and more troubled, a mix of anxiety and arousal growing in your stomach as you couldn't help but stare at the Italian that slowly stripped before you, teasingly swaying and grinning slyly.

When even the last button was gone, the light-fabric cloth slipped down from his shoulders and arms, finally exposing his upper body like a stage curtain at the beginning of a show.

Your face flushed in heat at the mere sight of his bare, tanned torso.

His skinny shoulders and chest were perfectly proportionate with a slender waist and a flat stomach. Soft, flawless skin covered harmoniously every inch of his agile body, incredibly succeeding to give a feeling of strength and softness at the same time.

You gulped, feeling grow inside you an uncontrollable need to feel every inch of his heated flesh against yours, running your fidgeting fingertips all over that soft, fabulous surface.

Chuckling at your expression, Alessandro kicked off his combat boot and popped his trousers button with his thumb. Once unzipped, he grasped the fabric and firmly pulled it down, removing the garment along with his boxers.

Blood rushed to your cheeks, causing your already flushed face to darken crimson. As much as you tried to look away, your eyes just couldn't take off from the erected piece of flesh between Alessandro's legs, unexpectedly large for a boy by the slender frame like his.

You snapped back to reality, gasping in fear as you saw the Italian slowly crawl his way up to you; his swollen manhood rubbing against your inner thigh, causing it to twitch excitedly at the feather-like tickle.

You winced, shying away from the embarrassing touch, struggling with all your remained energies as you made a last, desperate attempt to get away from him.

_"N-no…"_

Licking his grinning lips like a starving predator, he placed a hand on each of your soft thighs and spread them apart.

"P-please…" You sobbed, rivers of tears streaming down your cheeks. "Please, don't… "  
Your begs broke down into a shameful groan as his member's head poked your warmed core, sending a jolt of heat up to your pounding heart. Now there was really nothing you could do…

You wheezed sharply, balling your hands into tight fists and squeezing your eyelids shut, trembling in fear and resignation for what would have happened next.

Alessandro sneered sinisterly against your quivering lips, licking and kissing them, savoring the moment of your defeat.  
"Such a delicious voice…" he whispered huskily, placing another quick, soft kiss "I want-a it to scream for me…"

His hips bucked.

A raving scream tore from your throat as the thick erection penetrated you deep inside, forcing your inexperienced walls open. Small scarlet rivers flowed from your torn hymen, trickling on the sheets underneath while your slimy insides squeezed around the hard invader, trying to adjust.

"Urngh…" A low grunt passed between the Italian's gritted teeth as his throbbing length was constricted inside your incredibly tight hole, rewarding him the delicious sensation of slick, pulsating muscles clenching and massaging all over his sensitive shaft.

He firmly gripped your shoulders, eliciting new screams of pain to climb up your throat as his hips began to roughly move back and forth, mercilessly stretching your aching core.  
You cried and writhed under him, clenching your restrained fists so hard that the nails dug into your palms, provoking them to slightly bleed as the skin broke.

At each thrust, scorching shocks were sent up your spine, causing it to arch and wave hysterically. But the worst thing of all was the fact of being tied, leaving you completely at the mercy of grief.

Unable to hold on something. To hold on _him_…

Just when you thought you were about to go crazy for the pain, an unexpected feeling of warmth began to expand in your middle. But this time it wasn't pain… not completely, at least. Was it… pleasure?_ "W-what the…?"_

Your frantic struggles slowly calmed down while the strange sensation began to spread out even more, sending delicious waves of heat through every nerve of your body.

"A-aaah~…"

A mix of confusion and pleasure began to cloud your mind, completely putting aside the cold terror that just seconds ago gripped your guts.  
The pleasurable warmth of before was slowly transforming into a lustful swirling inferno, making you feel like if your body was seething under the skin. It was so intense, so hot that your previous orgasm now looked like a tickle in comparison.

"Ooooh~! A-Alessa…ndro… Mmmmh~!" Your yells turned soon into moans while the cock inside you continued to rub your hot walls. It just fitted you perfectly, as if it was meant to make love with you.

By now, you were no longer even attempting to rebel…

Your legs locked around his waist and back arched, pressing your belly against the Italian's flat abdomen as his face bent in the crook of your neck, beginning to nibble your soft, sweaty flesh.

"_Mia dolce bambolina~…_" He half-whispered half-panted, delighted by hearing you moan his human name. His hands slowly began to untie your bond, wanting to be sure you were completely submissive to his will.

As you were finally freed, your hands slithered up into his reddish bronze locks, knotting in that soft, silky forest while your lips pressed feverishly against his, drowning into the softness of his mouth.

Showing at first a little surprised, his lips then curled up into a victorious smirk as he began to kiss you back, letting his tongue slip in your mouth where it passionately swirled with yours in a warm, slimy battle.

In the heat of fight, your index and thumb tugged at his skinny curl, causing your still connected mouths to vibrate as a loud, unexpected groan erupted from his throat. The next thing you (and maybe the entire house) heard, was a high-pitched scream coming from your lungs as he pushed himself deeper, scraping hard against your g-spot.

"M-more…" He ordered, growling in the kiss like a raving animal; his eyes gleaming in uncontrollable hunger. "Do it again…!"  
You obeyed and added more pressure, twisting the curl around your index.

New bursts of incredible pleasure exploded through your entire body as his erogenous zone was once more stimulated; his already raging thrusts increasing even more, slamming into you with all the strength of his teenage hormones.

Lust-filled moans imbued the room's stale air, alternating with the wet, slippery sounds of your sweaty skins rubbing against each other.

Your hands roamed his perfect body, stroking every smooth curve, feeling each supple muscle moving above you. God, there was not a part of him that wasn't soft and warm.

"Mmph! _A-aaah~_! H-harder, Alessandroooh~! HARDER!" A sparkling trickle of saliva dripped down your chin as you screamed in atrocious delight. Your nails harpooned his back, holding tightly on it; your guts pressing together into a burning ball of twitching viscera.

"Nnngh! _Tight_…" Your throbbing pussy tightened even more, causing the Italian to groan under the pressure as the dick inside began to swell with cum, ready to burst at any moment.

Feeling his end approaching, he concentrated his last energies to increase the speed, slamming on the right spot with the strength of a beast, eager to make you climax along with him.

After few more seconds and a final, solid push, the compressed heat accumulated in your middle exploded, hurling you over the edge of the sin.

A louder than before scream of his name was heard, followed by a splashing sound as you finally came, spurting his length with your sweet essence.  
Growling in pure ecstasy, he threw his sweaty head back and released as well, filling your womb with hot sperm as he cummed hard inside you.

Sighing in exhaustion and relief, he pulled out and collapsed beside you.

For few, long seconds, you both remained motionless, slumped on the now messed covers like panting dogs. The only hint of life given by the sounds and movements your chests, your bodies covered in each other sweat and dirty bodily fluids.

The reality of what just happened hit you like a lightning bolt in the heart as the lucidity began to come back in your mind, causing the pure feeling of wellbeing to be replaced by a deep sense of disgust inside your stomach.

_"What… what have I done…"_

Sobs of shame and repulse quietly hiccuped in your chest, letting you taste once more the salty flavor of your tears.

A low chuckle vibrated next to you, making you gasp and turn your head toward him.  
You hadn't even the time to blink that his slender arms gently wrapped around you and pulled you against him, causing your face to sink into his flat, soft chest.

You closed your eyes shut and whined, shivering in discomfort at the closeness.  
He smiled smugly and rested his chin on your head, softly brushing his slender fingers into your disheveled hair.

"Sleep well, _mia bella_…" He whispered. "_Fino alla prossima volta_…"

With these last words, Alessandro closed his eyes and fell deeply asleep, possessively embraced to you.

A soft cry escaped your lips.  
Big tears formed at the sides of your eyes and slid down your face, calmly following the soft, curved line of your cheeks until they broke at your lips line. The defeat… you didn't know it could taste so salty.

How could you let this happened?

Giving away your dignity that easily, begging and screaming like a whore in heat while your purity was torn away. You felt so broken, so ashamed. And that nauseous, slippery feeling between your legs… Warm liquid still dripped from your core, sign you were still full of his seed.

Disgusting.

And yet, here you are. Weeping and trembling, nestled in your rapist's arm like a good little pet.  
You buried your face into the now asleep Italian's chest, disgusted and defeated while crying yourself to sleep, not knowing what else to do.

* * *

**Writer's comment: **In my opinion, 2P!Italy is the Second Player that more distance himself from his original 1P.

Alessandro is shrewd, calculating and sadistic, a young street thug with an obsessive passion for knives. Despite his youthful appearance, he shows a great deal of experience in the field of survival and has tendency to pose as a tyrant.  
I like how he manages to hide his violent nature under the delicate features of Feliciano. ^^ In my opinion, this makes him even more dangerous.

Like always, f you find any writing errors, please let me know as always.

**Translations:**

_Gattina_ = Kitty  
_Perfetto_ = Perfect  
_Ti avverto, bella... Non fare stronzate_ = I warn you, beauty... Don't make bullshits  
_Bella_ = Beauty  
_Hai un sapore delizioso_ = You have a delicious flavour  
_Me lo dai un bacetto, bella?_ = Wanna give me a kiss, beauty?  
_Puttanella_ = little whore  
_Mostrati come la lussuriosa che sei_ = Show yourself like the lusty girl you are  
_Mia dolce bambolina_ = My sweet little doll  
_Fino alla prossima volta_ = until the next time

All character rights belong to Hidekaz Himaruya©


End file.
